Kuroko No Basket Dōyara mata Tsubasa
by Kuroko Tsubasa
Summary: La Winter Cup esta por llegar a su fin, Seirin esta a pocos partidos de alzarse como los numero uno de Japón. Sin embargo, ¿que pasaría si Kuroko no fue el único "fantasma de Teiko"?. Kuroko y Kagami tienen un pasado que les hace daño, y con la ayuda de Tsubasa, Hikari y sus nuevas amigas lograran revolucionar la cancha. Un momento, ¿quienes son Tsubasa y Hikari?
1. Chapter 1: ¿Tsubasa y Hikari?

1° PARTIDO: ¿Tsubasa y Hikari?

Era un día como cualquier otro en la preparatoria Seirin, todos iban de un lado a otro preparándose para el esperado festival de invierno de la preparatoria, Pero vayamos directo al punto, en otro lugar de la preparatoria se podía observar como los chicos del equipo de Básquet llevan algunas mesas y otras cosas al interior del gimnasio bajo las ordenes de una pequeña chica castaña.

-¡Oye, Bakagami!, ¡Deja de jugar y ayúdanos!

-¡Pero si ya termine mi parte! –solo logro enfurecer mas a la chica

-Tendrás triple entrenamiento durante un mes si no ayudas, Kagami-kun –el pelirrojo dejo caer el balón, era no mejor tentar al diablo.

-Está bien entrenadora –con el ceño fruncido se acercó hasta su capitán. Riko se dio cuenta de un pequeño y azul detalle

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kuroko-kun?

-Estoy aquí –La castaña dio un pequeño grito y retrocedió unos pasos,

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?! –aun temblando

-Desde el principio –alego con su típica cara de póker- Lo siento

-N-no, descuida Kuroko-kun –suspiro aliviada

Kuroko Tetsuya y Kagami Taiga son dos chicos para nada normales. Kuroko normalmente asusta a la gente gracias a su poca presencia, a veces la gente suele olvidarlo o simplemente ignorarlo, además de su inexpresivo rostro y su serena personalidad, quizás demasiado. Por otro lado tenemos a Taiga, es completamente diferente a Kuroko: Más tonto e impulsivo que un idiota promedio, es imposible ignorarlo o no darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Hey Kagami –miro a su interlocutor- te buscan en la puerta

-¿A mí? –Frunció el ceño, seguro era Alex de nuevo- ¿Estás seguro Koganei-sempai?

-¿Qué otro Bakagami hay aquí, Taiga? –cerro fuertemente los ojos reconociendo totalmente aquella voz, no hay duda, es ella.

-Deja de llamarme así, Hikari –La chica entro a paso lento, pero seguro, al gimnasio. Su ceño fruncido fue la señal de advertencia para el 10 de Seirin: Esta disgustada

-¿Así es cómo vas a recibirme Taiga?

-¿Quieres rosas y un desfile, Hikari? –dijo con ironía en su voz. Riko, quien noto la evidente tención entre ambos pelirrojos, interrumpió la "discusión"

-Disculpa pero... ¿Quién eres y por qué nos interrumpes? –la mira con el ceño fruncido

-Gomennasai –sonrió ladinamente. Esa expresión arrogante y retadora les pareció sumamente familiar a todos- Mi nombre es Hikari, Kagami Hikari, soy la hermana menor de Taiga.

Todos ahogaron una expresión de asombro. Hikari era baja comparada con su hermano, incluso unos centímetros mas que Kuroko. Tiene una buena contextura física, piel bronceada, ojos rojos al igual que su cabello, que igual al del as de Seirin tenía ciertos tintes negros en las puntas. Koganei fue el primero en hablar.

-¡¿KAGAMI SE VOLVIO MUJER?!

-¡No es eso Koganei-sempai! –de su frente una pequeña vena comenzó a sobresalir

-¡Bakagami tiene una gemela! –miro a la castaña con el ceño fruncido

-¡Tampoco es eso entrenadora! –bufo molesto, se estaba comenzando a cabrear con el tema

-rojo como las rosas –Izuki anoto su 9 ocurrencia de ese dia

-¡¿De qué rayos habla Izuki-sempai?! –Suspiro- Oye Kuroko podrías... –el As de Seirin miro a todos lados buscando a su sombra- ¿Kuroko?

-¡Bakagami!, ¡TE OLVIDASTE DE BUSCARME AL AEROPUERTO!

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?! –la miro de cerca- ¿Por qué traes el uniforme de Seirin?

-Estudio aquí, baka.

La mandíbula del pelirrojo toco el suelo, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso- ¡C-COMO!

-Que seas un idiota cabeza hueca no significa que yo también, nii-san –sonrió orgullosa- me avanzaron un año

-¿te avanzaron? –ella lo miro dudosa- mucho gusto, yo soy...

-Ya sé quién eres cuatro ojos, Hyuuga Junpei. El capitán de Seirin –miro al resto del equipo- se quiénes son todos ustedes –miro a Izuki- el de los chistes malos es Izuki Shun, cara de gato es Koganei Shinji

-¿Cara de gato? –dijo algo confundido

-El callado es Mitobe Rinnosuke

-...

-El de los ojos cerrados es Tsuchida Satoshi

-¿ojos cerrados? –Tsuchida le dedico una mirada asesina

-El alto es Kiyoshi Teppei, corazón de hierro, jugaba con los "Reyes sin corona". La chica es Aida Riko, la entrenadora del equipo de baloncesto del instituto Seirin y estudiante de segundo año... Kuroko Tetsuya, el sexto miembro fantasma de la generación de los milagros y ex estudiante de Teiko... –miro a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí estoy –todo el equipo dio un grito de susto gracias al chico

-¿d-desde cuándo?... ¿sueles hacer eso siempre? –él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde estabas Kuroko-kun? –el desvió la mirada.

-Ella me llamo... –Kagami pareció entender

-¿Tsubasa? - Kuroko miro a su luz y asintió

-Estudiara en Seirin

-¿Quién? –Hyuuga acomodo sus lentes

-Ella es...

-¡¿será que pueden escucharme?! –Todos la miraron- quiero unirme al equipo.

-Rayos Hikari, ¿sigues con eso? –frunció el ceño, era definitivo, perecen gemelos.

-¿tú qué crees? –Su sonrisa arrogante volvió, miro a Kuroko- Alex me entreno muy bien, Además... ¡SERE LA MEJOR DE TODO JAPÓN, TE VENCERE TAIGA! –la expresión del as de Seirin se tornó igual a la de su hermana

-para entrar al equipo debes tener en claro algo: ¡NOSOTROS SEREMOS EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE TODO JAPÓN!

-¡HAI! –lo apoyo el equipo, dejando perpleja a la pelirroja, ¿taiga jugando en equipo?

-Eso quiero verlo... Nii-san –tomo el balón entre sus manos- ¿Qué tal un 1 Vs 1?

La mirada desafiante de Hikari pareció contagiarse a Taiga

****************Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa*******************

Faltaban 2 min y el juego acabaría, y el marcador solo indicaba lo obvio

30-30 /Kagami vs Hikari

Ninguno de los dos hermanos parece querer rendirse

Kuroko observaba realmente interesado en la pelirroja, es una gran jugadora, "está al nivel de Kagami" pensaron todos los presentes.

El sonido del silbato dio por terminado el partido

60-60

En solo 2 min habían triplicado el marcador, dando un empate. Eso solo significaba una cosa

-"Su luz es la misma" –penso Kuroko

A Tsubasa le interesaría esa chica, y mucho

-Sugoii Kagamichii –miraron a la puerta encontrando nada más y nada menos que a Kise Ryota.

-¿Kise-kun? –le miro con su típica cara de póker

-¡KUROKOCHII! , no creerás a quien vi de camino a Seirin

-Kise-kun me asfixias... –el as de Kaijo lo solto un poco apenado- ¿a quién viste Kise-kun?

- A mi, Tetsuya –todos miraron a la puerta

Habia una chica del mismo tamaño de Hikari con el uniforme de Seirin, su cabello y ojos celestes les resulto sumamente familiar a todos, todos exepto Kise y Kuroko.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2: Solo fue suerte

Bien, aqui les dejo el segundo cap, les recuerdo que lo que este entre comillas "" seran recuerdos entre los dialogos, y los ** seran sus pensamientos. Sin nada mas que decir, a leer XD.

* * *

><p>2° PARTIDO: No me lo preguntaste<p>

La misteriosa chica esbozo una sonrisa y camino hasta quedar frente al peli celeste bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos de Seirin, para asombro de todos, Kuroko estaba sonriendo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Tsubasa

-Nee, ¿tienes un año sin verme y eso es lo único que dirás Tetsuya?

-No sé qué más decir –le brindo un abrazo. Después de unos minutos pareció percatarse de la confusión de sus compañeros y se separó para explicarles, aunque al parecer Taiga ya se hacía una idea de quien era.

- ¡TSUBASACHII! –Y justo como con el peliceleste, el as de Kaijo se abalanzo sobre la chica- ¡Te extrañe mucho!

-Ryota me alegro de verte, ¿Cómo están los demás? –Correspondió el abrazo del rubio- ¿Daiki, Seijuro, Atsushi y Shintarou están bien?.

-Ni te imaginas, todos han cambiado mucho, hasta ahora Murachii, Midorimachii y Aominechii han vuelto a ser como antes.

-¿y ahora ella quién es?, si siguen las interrupciones triplicare el entrenamiento – Tsubasa miro a Riko y le extendió una hoja

-Gome, quiero entrar en el equipo Aida-senpai – Riko tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer, luego la miro con asombro

-¿T-Teiko?, ¿el equipo de básquet de Teiko?

-Hai. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tsubasa, soy la hermana de Tetsuya –sonrió

El equipo de nuevo tuvo que ahogar una expresión de sorpresa, ¿Kuroko también tiene una hermana?

-¿A ti también te avanzaron? – miro a su interlocutor, con asombro observo a los chicos pelirrojos, con solo mirarla se dio cuenta. Miro interrogante a Kuroko el cual asintió afirmando sus sospechas

-Ellos son los hermanos Kagami – ella sonrió y se acercó a su hermano tomando su mano- Tsubasa es mi gemela, estudiamos juntos en Teiko

-solía ser el número 14 del equipo

-¡espera! ... ¿Tú eres la séptima jugadora fantasma de la generación de los milagros? – En definitiva se había sorprendido cuando Tsubasa le hizo un gesto de afirmación. Antes de comenzar el segundo año en Seirin jamás habría creído que en verdad existiera el 6to jugador fantasma de Teiko, si no hubiese conocido a Kuroko aun creería que su existencia es nula. Pero ahora confirmaba el segundo rumor del equipo de básquet de Teiko.

"el séptimo jugador fantasma de Teiko, una sombra al igual que el sexto jugador fantasma, pero también puede considerarse una luz."

-Tetsuya-nii me ayudo a entrenar, gracias a todos ellos desarrolle técnicas para poder vencerles, claro que eso fue hace un año

-¿Todos ellos? –por primera vez en todo ese asunto Kiyoshi hablo

-Hai: Seijuro, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryota y Daiki –al mencionar a este último su mirada se volvió un tanto melancólica

-¡A-Ah!, está bien Kuroko-chan, ya Hikari-chan hizo su prueba de ingreso, ¿puedes jugar un 1 vs 1 contra Kagami?

El mencionado la miro, Tsubasa tenía el mismo aspecto frágil que su sombra, pero su mirada era igual de penetrante que la de Kuroko cuando se lo proponía además de ser mucho más expresiva.

Por otro lado Tsubasa no aparta la mirada del Pelirrojo, como su hermano ya le había comentado Kagami es una persona muy interesante. Su mirada es penetrante e intensa, pero aun asi no hace falta ser un genio para saber que el pelirrojo no es tan tonto como dicen.

-De hecho senpai, quiero jugar contra los hermanos Kagami y Tetsuya-nii –la castaña la miro

-¿a la vez?, ¿estas segura?

-Sí, no tardaremos mucho lo prometo –Hikari la miro con su sonrisa arrogante y tomo el balón.

-Tienes razón, no tardaremos nada –la miro desafiante- no me llevara mucho tiempo vencerte –ambas comenzaron a caminar al centro de la cancha

-Hikari-chan se parece mucho a ti, Kagami-kun

-Cállate Kuroko –con el ceño fruncido se dispuso a arrastrar a su sombra al centro de la cancha para dar inicio al partido.

-Suerte Kagami-san –sonrió

-¡Ja!, no necesito suerte, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser vencerte?

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

Observo por décima vez en el día su teléfono, aquel mensaje la había dejado en un completo estado de shock, obligando a su amigo Aomine a llevarla cargada hasta el gimnasio de Toou.

"Satsuki-chan, acabo de volver a Tokyo, a partir de hoy estaré en Seirin junto a mi hermano, espero podamos vernos en algún momento  
>Atte. Tsubasa Kuroko"<p>

No sabía si decírselo a Daiki o simplemente callar, la verdad es que estaba totalmente desconcertada con el SMS. Jamás olvidaría las crueles palabras de Aomine ese día hacia Tsubasa

FLASHBACK

-Daiki ¿Qué te sucede?

-No quiero que te acerques más a mi Tsubasa

-¿P-pero por qué?, ¿hice algo que te hizo enfadar?

-Si –le dedico aquella mirada arrogante que ahora Daiki mostraba a los demás- Tú y tu hermano son un estorbo, me molestan. Solo me acerque a ti para probarle a los demás que podía conseguir fácilmente a la chica más deseada de Teiko, solo eso, asi que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ya no te necesito ni aquí ni en la cancha.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Aún recuerda claramente la imagen de la peliceleste llorando bajo la lluvia en aquel parque.

-*¿Qué debería hacer ahora?* -se preguntó observando a su amigo entrenar.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

12-22 / Seirin Vs Tsubasa

La peli celeste gano, y por mucho. Hikari se encontraba en totalmente desconcertada, aseguraba que el resultado seria otro, lo aceptaba, la enana es buena, pero ya se vengaría de ella.

-¡ASI SE HACE TSUBASACHII!, has mejorado mucho

-Gracias Ryota –miro con una gran sonrisa a Hikari y se acercó a ella- Kagami-san

-¿Qué quieres Kuroko? – frunció el ceño

-Permíteme ser tu sombra.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-¿Tsubasa entro a Seirin?

-Asi es, ¿vas a llamarla?

-No lo creo, es mejor dejar todo como esta.

-Moo, ¡Aomine-kun!, sabes bien que fue tu culpa, dijiste cosas muy hirientes ese día, y no solo a Tetsu-kun, sino que también a Tsubasa-chan

-Cállate un rato Satsuki, no voy a hablar con ella.

-¡Tú la alejaste!

-Fue lo mejor para ambos, créeme –el silencio inundo el gimnasio

-... ¡Dai-chan eres un insensible! – Momoi salió a paso veloz del lugar, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

-"¡Daiki!, ¿nos vamos?"

-Tsk, tonterías... ahora debe de estar bien...

Abandono el gimnasio y se dirigió a las duchas. Momoi no se daba cuenta pero acababa de abrir una vieja herida, gracias a ella los recuerdos inundaban su mente.

FLASHBACK

Aomine y Momoi caminaban tranquilamente hasta la secundaria Teiko. Al fin había llegado el momento de iniciar su primer año en Teiko, la pelirosa iba como siempre con su típico escandalo ajena a Daiki que se encontraba observando caer las flores del cerezo.

-¡Dai-chan! –Inflo los mofletes- ¿me estas escuchando?

-Si Satsuki –ella sonrió y siguió "charlando" con el moreno sobre quien sabe dios qué cosa.

Centro su mirada en el camino, diviso una pequeña mancha celeste que se acercaba a ellos a una gran velocidad.

-¡CUIDADOOOO! – ambos se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la chica pasar.

-Que chica más rara, ¿no crees Aomine-kun? –miro a su alrededor buscado al moreno- ¿Dai-chan?

De hecho, desde el comienzo Daiki corrió tras la chica para ayudarla a parar. Cuando logro detenerla gracias a la velocidad a la que iban ambos cayeron en unos arbustos.

-Lo siento, lo siento en verdad –observo a la chica quien hacia un desesperado intento por ayudarlo a sacudir el uniforme. Las curiosas miradas de ambos se cruzaron durante unos segundos, para después romper el contacto con unas sonoras carcajadas. Cuando se tranquilizaron Aomine se levantó.

-¿Qué hacías rodando sin control? –la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella comenzó a reír nerviosa

-Hablaba con mi hermano, cuando me di cuenta ya iba rondando colina abajo, ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvador? –ambos rieron

-Aomine Daiki... –a lo lejos se escuchó el timbre de la escuela

-Diablos voy tarde, ¡nos vemos Aomine-kun! –comenzó a patinar hasta el instituto bajo la atenta mirada del peli azul.

-Vaya chica... ¡Diablos no le pregunte su nombre!... bueno, quizás la vuelva a ver –sonrió y siguió su camino, de nuevo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Sonrió, aquel día había sido una locura, después de verla jamás pudo dejar de pensar en la misteriosa chica de los patines. Observo como llegaba al Maji Burger, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no comía en aquel lugar?, Hace mucho.

De un momento a otro sintió algo chocar contra el, bajo un poco la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre al igual que su cabello.

-Fíjate por donde vas imbécil – le dijo la chica, el frunció el ceño

-Fuiste tú quien me choco, enana

-¡Pero si eras tú quien iba en su maldita nube! –se fijó en la chica, tenía un extraño parecido al As de Seirin

-*Es igual a Bakagami*

-¡¿Piensas quitarte idiota?!

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! – cuando trato de acercarse una chica de cabellos celeste se colocó de espaldas frente a el.

-Kagami-san detente – El reacciono, esa voz le era sumamente familiar, demasiado

-T-Tsubasa... – ella se giró a verlo, tenía una expresión tan indiferente para con él, un poco parecida a la de Kuroko pero mucho más vacía.

Se miraron por largo rato, ninguno de los dos esperaba volverse a ver, y menos así, bueno al menos para Daiki no era asi.

Fin del Capítulo 2...

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, espero les guste el fic, no olviden comentar, subo caps todos los sabados XD (ok no eso sono muy german garmendia ._.) ¡no olviden comentar!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Oha-Asa siempre tiene la razo

Lo siento lo siento lo sientooooo! Q0Q, olvide subir el cap la semana Pasada u_u. Como recompensa mañana mismo subo el cap 4 w. Recuerden que cuando haya diálogos entre comillas son recuerdos entre dialogos y los ** son pensamientos, sin mas a leer!

* * *

><p>3 PARTIDO: Oha-Asa siempre tiene la razón<p>

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, pronto llovería. Hikari caminaba hundida en sus pensamientos por las calles de Tokyo junto a los gemelos Kuroko y su hermano camino al Maji Burger. La verdad estaba ignorando totalmente a sus acompañantes, razón por la cual luego de unos minutos la dejaron atrás. ¿Sombra, ahora tiene una sombra para el básquet?, estaba en un estado de confusión total.

"-Te ayudare a ser la N° 1 de todo Japón"

-Tsk, ni que ella pudiera hacer mucho – Bufo con molestia. Con el ceño fruncido se dispuso a abrir la puerta, cuando choco con alguien, sin dar tiempo al chico de decir algo le dirigió una mirada asesina, el por su parte la examinaba de pies a cabeza, lo cual la enfureció más. – Fíjate por donde vas idiota –el la observo con el ceño fruncido

-Fuiste tú quien me choco, enana

-¡Pero si eras tú quien iba en su maldita nube! –Lo a los ojos, por un minuto se sintió atrapada en esos orbes azules que poseía aquel chico, sin embargo ella sabe quién es. Alex le había hablado del As de Toou Aomine Daiki, el temido jugador prodigio de la Generación de los milagros, su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, para colmo el no daba señal alguno de querer apartarse.

-*¡¿Qué tanto me observa joder?!* , ¡¿Piensas quitarte idiota?!

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! – al intentar acercarse diviso como una mancha celeste ocupaba su campo de visión, la joven peliceleste se interpuso entre ambos deteniendo la pelea.

-*¿Kuroko?

-Kagami-san detente – Se giró y miro durante unos segundos al moreno, como si pensara si dirigirle la palabra o no

-T-Tsubasa... – comenzaron una guerra de miradas, sin embargo no tenían ningún aura de hostilidad en ese momento, lo cual confundió a la pelirroja

-*¿Se conocen?... pero claro, jugaron juntos en el mismo equipo, pero sus miradas... Aomine parece como si tuviera un fantasma frente a él, pero Kuroko tiene una mirada llena de... ¿dolor? ¿Rencor?* ¿Quién es él?

-Aomine Daiki, el As de Toou y ex - jugador de Teiko, Éramos compañeros de equipo.

-¿compañeros?, ¿no eran amigos?

-No, solo era "amigo" de Tetsuya – la tensión se sentía en el ambiente como un hilo, sentía que si quería podría tocarlo o cortarlo.

-*que raros son los japoneses*

-¿Solo de Tetsu? – la miro con el ceño fruncido, no sabia quien se notaba más dolido, pero algo era seguro, aquel comentario enfureció al ojiazul.

-Asi es, o creo recordar que eso fue lo que dijiste cuando ya no nos necesitaste mas a ninguno de los dos, ¿o no, Daiki?

Era definitivo, la más dolida era Kuroko, la chica parecía una fiera, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa mientras poco a poco se iban cristalizando, si no hacía algo ella lloraría frente a aquel chico que la hizo sufrir.

-Eso no quiere decir que no me importaras Tsubasa –la tomo bruscamente del brazo, Hikari intervino tomándolo fuertemente del brazo

-Oye, ¿piensas pegarle a una chica?

-Tú no te metas Bakagami – le dedico una mirada asesina

-*Bien, cruzo la raya*

-No me compares con el idiota de Taiga, ¡Ahomine!

-¡Oi! – la tomo del cuello de la camisa, Hikari por su parte no pensaba dejar que le hiciera algo a ninguna de las dos. Lo tomo de los hombros y le dio un golpe con su cabeza, haciendo que la soltara – Bastarda...

-Escucha niño bonito, ponle las manos encima a Kuroko y la próxima vez el dolor lo sufrirán tus joyas reales, baaka –Se giró para ver a la peliceleste, la chica tenía su mirada en el suelo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-*Oh no, necesito sacarla de aquí o el más herido será su orgullo* - intento acercársele pero Aomine volvió a tomarla de cuello de la camisa, ella volvió a ver a su sombra

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Kagami Hikari –sonrió burlonamente

-¡Eso no imbécil!, ¿Qué eres de Tsubasa?

-... –se quedó pensativa, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?, aquella chica la había humillado en la cancha frente a su mayor rival, su hermano.

-Kagami-san, mejor vámonos

-¡CONTESTAME JODER!

-¡SOY SU LUZ!, ¡JUNTO A ELLA SEREMOS LAS N° 1 DE JAPÓN! –la miró fijamente

Aomine la miró fijamente, aquella chica era totalmente igual a su hermano.

-*Es totalmente igual a Bakagami*

-Bastarda... –afianzo el agarre y miro a la peliceleste – Tsubasa...

-D-Daiki... –cuando por fin las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, una gran mano se colocó suavemente en sus ojos

-¡Oi Aomine!, atrévete a lastimarla y no considerare un 1 vs 1 para darte tu merecido – su mirada era intensa y desafiante

-¡Bakagami! ¿Quién... ¡AUCH! - soltó a la pelirroja, que en lugar de caer al suelo cayo en los brazos del peliceleste

-Eres un grosero Aomine-kun, no sabes tratar a una mujer –frunció el ceño, había utilizado su legendario golpe mortal en las costillas – ¿Estas bien Kagami-chan?

-K-Kuroko... – lo miraba incrédula, el peliceleste la defendió a ella y no a su hermana- S-si estoy bien, gracias

-*¿Por qué a mí y no a su hermana?* -amabas compartían aquel pensamiento mientras un leve color carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-K-Kagami-kun...

-Dime Taiga, no quiero que me confundas con la tonta de Hikari –miro con burla a la pelirroja

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TONTA BAKAGAMI!? ¡Nii-san Baaka baaaka, ano Baaaaka! – le dedico una mirada asesina a su hermano. El decidio ignorarla y tomo a la peliceleste en brazos – no se demoren –siguió su camino y entro al restaurant junto a la chica.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza y volvió a su típica e indiferente mirada, ayudo a la luz de su hermana a ponerse de pie y se dirigió junto a ella al Maji, ante de entrar se detuvo y se giró a verlo. Jamás olvidaría esa imagen.

-Tú fuiste el culpable, no ella –dicho esto ambos entraron al Maji dejándolo solo.

La mirada del ojiazul estaba totalmente perdida, ¿Qué acababa de suceder?, tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar todo con Tsubasa y la hecho a perder por pelear con los hermanos Bakagami y su ex sombra.

-*Eres un estorbo, ambos lo son, no te me acerques más*

Definitivamente no era su día, y para colmo finalmente había comenzado a llover, Satsuki tiene razón, es un idiota.

-"Aomine, Oha-Asa predijo que la suerte de Virgo hoy seria nula, a menos que lleves tu objeto de la suerte, un llavero en forma de alas rojas...

-No me jodas Midorima"

Se maldijo internamente por haber colgado antes de que el peliverde terminara de hablar. Con los ánimos por los suelos decidio volver a su apartamento. Midorima tenía razón con la predicción...

-Un llavero en forma de alas, como el nombre de Tsubasa y de color rojo por las hermana de Kagami Taiga –Desde Kioto, el joven de ojos monocromáticos Akashi Seijuro explicaba por teléfono a su ex compañero de equipo, el As de Shuutoku Midorima Shintarou.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes Akashi, Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca.

La noche anterior el peliverde había recibido una llamada de su "amigo" de Rakuzan, este había previsto la llegada de Tsubasa y la hermana de Taiga. ¿Quién pensaría que el pelirrojo había acertado totalmente?, le pareció insólito pero esa mañana Oha-Asa predijo que la suerte de Virgo seria nula, y que el objeto de la suerte sorprendentemente era un llavero con forma de alas de color rojo.

-¿crees que en verdad suceda? – Ajusto sus lentes por décima en aquella conversación,

-Tú mismo has de saber que su destino está más que marcado, ¿o no?

-Quizás tengas razón... aunque por otro lado esta Aomine...

-Y también Himuro – frunció el ceño

-¿Himuro?

-Sí, Himuro Tatsuya

-...puede que se asi, debo colgar, mañana tengo partido

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Shintarou

Colgó la llamada, la verdad estaba un poco impaciente por ver el desenlace de todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-Taiga-kun, tengo una pregunta... ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? – Tsubasa miraba totalmente sorprendida al pelirrojo, el más alto había comido casi 20 hamburguesas, mientras que ella y su hermano habían comido media hamburguesa y sus respectivas malteadas.

-No es el único – miro extrañada a su hermano, este solo miraba al frente indicado el motivo de su comentario. La peliceleste miro a su Luz quien comía igual o peor que su hermano.

-¡¿Kagami-san también?! – dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa ocasionando que la bebida de la pelirroja se derramara, está la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hey!, me debes una de vainilla– continuo comiendo como si nada

-¿Vainilla? –ladeo la cabeza

-Sí, es mi favorita –le dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa

En definitiva los hermanos Kagami eran idénticos en todo... o quizás no en todo.

Fin del Capitulo 3

* * *

><p>Bueno ese es el capitulo de hoy, ¿preguntas? ¿sugerencias? si es asi ¡no olviden comentar! w<p>

¡nos leemos luego!

Aomine: ya cállate

Angel: hare que te vistan de chica si sigues asi ¬¬

Aomine: ... Tsk

Angel: despidete imbecil

Aomine: ... nos vemos, ahora larguense - me acerco con un sarten y lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejandolo inconsiente

Angel: ignorenlo, ¡vuelvan pronto!


	4. Casting (cerrado)

Atención a mis Lectores y lectoras n_n, como no se si incluir Un poco de Yaoi o no hare un cating para agregar algunos Personajes OC , por favor si les Interesa llenen estos Datos y envíenmelo por mensaje privado (* 0 *) /

(AVISO: SOLO QUEDAN PUESTOS PARA PERSONAJES 5 EXTRAS, LAS PAREJAS DE LOS CHICOS YA FUERON SELECCIONADAS)

Nombre (pon el real y si quieres el que puede ser de tu Personajes)

Apellido (pon el real y si quieres el que puede ser de tu Personajes))

EDAD:

Curso: (1 °, 2 ° o 3 ° de preparatoria o Secundaria)

Altura:

peso:

apariencia:

Preparatoria: (rakuzan, seirin, etc...)

Gustos:

disgustos:

¿Practicas algun deporte? si es asi ¿Cual es?

especialidades:

Historia de tu personaje

Ranking de examenes

Espero ansiosa de ver quienes quieren estar en el fic, no olviden seguir leyendolo y tambien de comentar

Nos estamos leyendo *w*/


	5. Chapter 4: Creo que seremos buenos amigo

LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! T-T, estoy con los preparativos para mi fiesta de 15 años y eso me tiene muy ocupada QnQ, aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, las comillas son recuerdos entre dialogos y los * son pensamientos entre dialogos, espero les guste el cap!

* * *

><p>4° PARTIDO: Creo que seremos bueno amigos.<p>

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Aomine, para sorpresa de Hikari Serin gano contra Yosen 72-73 por lo cual el partido contra Kaijo estaba mucho más cerca, los ánimos del equipo estaban por los cielos. Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos en el Maji por orden de su entrenadora.

-¿¡SUSPENDIDA LA COPA DE INVIERNO POR UN MES!? –ciertos pelirrojos habían enloquecido en pleno restaurant ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de su entrenadora y su capitán

-Kagami-kun no grites –Kuroko le dedico una de sus típicas e inexpresivas miradas al más alto

-Kagami-san, cálmate por favor –puso su mano en el hombro de la chica

-¡Pero Kuroko! –ambos peliceleste estaban ganando una jaqueca que no habían pedido.

-¿Si? –contestaron ambos ya un poco irritados

-Tsubasa, llámame por mi nombre, odio las confusiones

-¿y si no quiero? – sonrió burlona, en definitiva los gemelos tenían ese mismo sentido del humor capaz de irritarlos en cuestión de segundos. Hikari la miro desafiante- Ok ok lo hare

-¿¡Pueden callarse?!- el silencio no se hizo esperar, discutir con la castaña era tentar al diablo.

-Pero entrenadora haga algo...por favor

-Oye porque de pronto eres tan amable, no me subestimes Bakagami

-No sabía que Seirin también planeaba campamentos de entrenamiento –le devolvió el folleto del hotel a Hyuuga

-Así es, solo que normalmente somos nosotros quienes costeamos ese viaje –ajusto sus lentes nervioso, sabia la reacción que tendrían todos al saber los detalles de su tan ansiado campamento

-Tsk, ¿esto podría ser peor? – le dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa, Hikari tiene los mismos "modales" que su hermano

-Pues quizás si – Dirigieron su mirada hasta Kuroko buscando una respuesta.

-A je te repieres? – contesto con la boca llena, Taiga es peor que Hikari.

-Akashi-kun es el que financiara el viaje –todos lo miraron sorprendido.

-Hmp, cof cof cof –ambos se ahogaron con la comida, en definitiva los pelirrojos son tan parecidos que todos comenzaban a creer que si son gemelos - ¿¡ESTAN LOCOS?!

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, cállense!, ¡¿quieren morir?! – todos lo miraron un poco asustados, Riko y Hyuuga no harían mala pareja.

-Gome sempai – ambos se sentaron y continuaron comiendo como si nada.

-¿Por qué Seijuro nos invitó? –miro a su hermano, la mirada de Kuroko se tornó más seria de lo normal.

-quiere reunir a la Kiseki No Sedai –dejo caer el tenedor sobre la ensalada, Taiga la miraba tratando de adivinar porque aquella reacción – nos vamos mañana

-...- se quedó con la mirada perdida en el plato, el solo imaginarse de nuevo rodeada por los demás miembros de la Kiseki No Sedai. Riko pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente y aclaro su garganta para retomar el tema.

-Bien, todos deben estar mañana a las 9:30 am en la estación de buses, no podemos permitirnos perder ante Kaijo y Rakuzan, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros en el campamento, ¿Entendido?

-¡SI! –todo el equipo brindo por un buen entrenamiento, aunque para los gemelos esto fuera un tema bastante delicado.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-Nii-san, ¡cocinas muy bien! – No podía parar de comer, desde niños su hermano había tenido ese don para cocinar, una de las muchas cosas que admiraba de su hermano pero jamás admitiría, bueno quizás solo esa pero no más.

-¿Decidiste admitirlo? – sonrió complacido, su hermana parecía una niña pequeña comiendo su helado favorito.

-Sí, ¿me enseñarías a cocinar?

-Lavaras mi ropa un mes –la miro con burla, tratando de no reír por el tan evidente tic que su hermana tiene en el ojo cuando se enoja con él.

-No

-Compra libros de cocina, te sentaran bastante bien –comenzó a reír.

-Taiga Bastardo –el timbre sonó, el pelirrojo se levantó y camino hasta la puerta. Al abrirlo se encontró con una chica con el cabello recogido en una coleta, rojo igual que el de el pero con unos mechones blancos, sus ojos de distintos colores al igual que el capitán de Rakuzan, solo que los de ella eran dorado y verde, alta y delgada con pechos medianamente grandes, su camiseta de tirantes dejaba ver un tatuaje que consistía en unas ligeras ondas desde el cuello pasando por todo el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Otra vez peleando Otoya?

-Puede ser...tal vez

-¿tal vez?

-...de acuerdo si, ¿tienes venditas? Se me acabaron –el más alto se hizo a un lado

-Pasa

-Gracias, y deja de llamarme Otoya, te dije que me llamaras Kurama –dijo y entro a la casa del pelirrojo

-Nii-san ¿Quién es? –Se asomó desde la cocina, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo - ¡¿Kurama?! –la mencionada la miro incrédula

-¡Hikari, que sorpresa! –Corrió hasta su amiga y la envolvió en su brazos -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí con mi hermano, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Taiga y yo somos vecinos, aunque estamos en salones diferentes, es raro no haberte visto en Seirin.

-Cierto, yo estoy en el mismo salón que mi hermano.

-Lamento interrumpirlas chicas pero mañana debemos estar a las 9:30 en la estación Hikari.

-¿Van de viaje?

-Sí, mañana vamos a un campamento de entrenamiento con el equipo de Básquet.

-¡Genial!, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-¡MALDICION, TE LO DIJE Taiga!

-¡LO SIENTO KURAMA, PERO NO PUDE EVITARLO!

-¿COMO TENERLE MIEDO A UN CHIHAUHUA?, ¡NII-SAN BAKA!

-¡ES UN PERRO HIKARI, UN PERRO!

Se encontraban corriendo hasta la estación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Iban saliendo a buena hora de su casa cuando a Taiga le dio por tener uno de sus ataques de fobia a los perros.

-"¡ALEJATE DE MI MONSTRUO!

-¡woff!

-¡Nii-san solo es un chihuahua!"

Mientras tanto todos los miembros de los 3 equipos que se encontraban en la estación estaban en un silencio sepulcral, el aura asesina de Riko es lo suficientemente intimidante.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS, HERMANOS TENIAN QUE SER!

-Riko-sempai cálmese por favor – Tsubasa trataba inútilmente de calmar a la castaña

-¡Allá vienen! – todos dirigieron las miradas hasta aquellos puntos rojos que se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad

-¡Minna! –Se detuvo frente a los demás- lo sentimos, fue culpa de Bakagami

-Lo supuse –Kuroko tomaba tranquilamente su batido de vainilla.

-¡Cállense y suban a los ... –miro a Kurama- ¿Quién eres?

-¡A-Ah! Gome Aida-sempai, mi nombre es Otoya Kurama, pertenezco al club de Arquería de Seirin, por favor déjeme viajar con ustedes

-L-lo siento pero este es un viaje para los equipos de básquet y...

-¡Lo se!, yo costeare mi estadía allá, no los molestare pero por favor déjeme viajar con ustedes sempai

-...Esta bien pero ya suban a los buses, tenemos que irnos o Akashi va a matarnos.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-Continuemos con la distribución de habitaciones: Okazaki Yukio, Yatogami Yashiro, habitación 25.

Este último asintió y siguió su camino hasta su habitación en aquella linda posada. Yashiro es el típico chico agradable, con un gran sentido del humor, muy lindo no solo a la vista de mujeres sino también de los hombres. Sub capitán del equipo de Kendo en su 2° año de preparatoria, sin embargo no tiene muchos amigos, su único amigo pertenece a otro club.

-*Como quisiera que Teppei estuviera aquí* -solto un largo y pesado suspiro -*Maldito entrenamiento de básquet*

-¡Yatogami-kun! –se giró, su compañero de habitación Okazaki Yukio, cabellos castaños, ojos dorados y una encantadora sonrisa, es precisamente esa personalidad de casanova la que lo hacía detestarlo. Es bastante incomodo compartir habitación con el chico que días atrás se le había declarado.

-*Diablos* ¿Sucede algo Sempai?

Para nadie pasaba desapercibido aquel color azul eléctrico tan peculiar de sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, sus finos labios y su blanca piel, simplemente perfecto para cualquiera que se interese en él.

-Otro club de Seirin viene a esta posada, ¿no te parece molesto?

-¿Otro club? –Sus ojos se iluminaron- *¡Teppei!* ¿el club de básquet?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe? –Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada la reacción del chico - ¿es que acaso le gusta alguien de ese club? –acorralo al chico contra la pared.

-¿eh?, Okazaki-kun apártate.

-No será posible Yashiro, veras, no quiero que usted vea con esos hermosos ojos a alguien que no sea yo, ¿entiendes Yashiro?

-¡TE DIGO QUE TE ALEJES YUKIO!

-Oye, ¿no te dijo que pararas? –frente a ambos estaba un chico de gran estatura con una intensa y peculiar mirada que podría intimidar a cualquiera.

Cualquiera menos él.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-*¿Alguien puede explicarme como terminamos así?* - Miro de reojo a su compañera de asiento: Tsubasa leía tranquilamente una revista de quien sabe qué cosa. A su izquierda junto a ellos estaban Kuroko y Hikari en la misma acción que la peli celeste.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Hikari?

-Leyendo –dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro- deberías intentarlo alguna vez Bakagami

-No gracias, ¿de nuevo lees Paulo Coelho?

-Shakespeare, no como tú que solo lees revistas de básquet –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, una buena elección, mi favorito –aparto el libro para mirarlo, Kuroko sostenía uno exactamente igual al de ella

-¿También te gusta leer?, este es mi favorito...bueno este y algunas novelas policiacas –el asintió y miro su libro.

-Así es, he leído de todo tipo de libros, pero los que mas me gustan son los de fantasía.

-Son muy entretenidas, uno siempre imagina como seria estar en ese mundo tan irreal. Creo que seremos buenos amigos Tetsuya-kun –el peli celeste sonrió levemente haciendo que Hikari se sonrojara

-Pienso lo mismo, Hikari-san –siguieron muy amenamente su conversación. Mientras tanto con Kagami y Tsubasa, Taiga se dedicaba a ver de reojo a Tsubasa, hasta que lo noto, su revista favorita.

-¡E-Esa revista!, ¿hablas inglés?

-Yes, if you lived in California before entering high (si, vivía en California antes de entrar a la secundaria)

- Me too, but returned to start school ... I thought you'd be like your brother, serious and expressionless (Yo también, pero volví al empezar la preparatoria...pense que serias Como tu hermano, seria e inexpresiva) –se sentía muy emocionado.

- my brother and I were just alike in some things we do not eat a lot, we like to read, and well I think the rest is obvious. But Tetsuya and I are very different (mi hermano y yo solo nos parecemos en algunas cosas: no comemos mucho, nos gusta leer, y bueno creo que lo demás es obvio. Pero Tetsuya y yo somos muy diferentes) – la mirada de Kagami se volvió seria.

- Tsubasa ... ¿so why do you react when you see Aomine? (Tsubasa...¿porque reaccionas así cuando ves a Aomine?) –era mejor decirlo en inglés, nadie entendería y no preguntarían.

-...-Desvió la mirada, Kagami alzo una ceja.

-¡¿Novios?! ¡What the hell! –Hikari Miro atónita a Kuroko.

-Tsubasa y Aomine-kun estuvieron juntos dos años, aunque en el último todo comenzó a desmoronarse –miro a su hermana quien mantenía la mirada gacha. Taiga no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Bueno, no es que me importe realmente –ella lo miro, el saco una botella con un líquido rosado y se lo ofreció - ¿te gustan los batidos de fresa?

-¿eh? –Tomo la botella- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición –lo miro interrogante- de acuerdo está bien, te he visto comprar de esa toda la semana –sonrió y tomo la revista- ¿es la de este mes?

-Sí, ¿quieres leerla conmigo? –los ojos celestes mostraban una gran emoción. El sonrió, no era usual encontrar muchas chicas como ella.

-Si –ambos comenzaron a leer entre risas y comentarios graciosos

Al final ellos 4 no eran tan diferentes como pensaban, todos compartían la misma pasión, el baloncesto.

Fin Capitulo 4

* * *

><p>bien ese fue todo el capitulo, no olviden comentar, eso me anima y me inspira mucho QwQ<p>

Nos estamos leyendo! *w*/


	6. Especial parte 1

Bien, aquí les traigo una linda historia (nada que ver con el fic) voy subirla aparte pero también en el fic ya que estos serán unos minis especiales dedicados a ustedes para que vivan su propia historia w, prometo mas adelante hacer mas adelante uno con cada chico de KNB que se me ocurra n_n,

PD: Recomiendo escuchar las respectiva canción cuando vean que inicia la letra: **Katou Izumi - Suki Dakara** (bokura ga ita ending), entre comillas son recuerdos, entre * son pensamientos, cursivas y en negritas es la carta, cursivas y subrayadas es la canción.

* * *

><p>Una linda carta para ti<p>

Cerró el libro y lo aparto de su cuaderno, era el séptimo libro que leía ese día, su amigo la había embaucado de nuevo, seguro que se había quedado en el gimnasio de nuevo. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al gimnasio de la universidad.

Puede que hayan pasado 4 años desde que se conocieron, pero Taiga seguía siendo el mismo tonto inocente obsesionado con el básquet y la comida que ella conocía, ella tampoco había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo aquella chica tan pacífica y amigable de siempre, su amistad con el pelirrojo había perdurado a través de los años, después de todas aquellas pruebas que habían pasado no lograron continuar aquella hermosa relación.

"-(tn)_ ... ¡¿SERIAS MI NOVIA?!"

Sonrió al recordar aquel momento, se sintió muy feliz, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad salieran. Unos meses después su relación acabo inevitablemente.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué se atormenta con aquellos recuerdos?, justo en este momento tiene un debate con ella misma, y es que aun después de 4 años no ha podido olvidarle.

Hace unos meses el pelirrojo se acercó a ella mientras almorzaban en la azotea, sus palabras la hicieron salir de aquel trance en el que entro hace unos años cuando acabo la relación.

"-Cuando termine de estudiar, volveré a América, me ofrecieron jugar en el equipo de los Lakers, ¿no es genial? –sonrió, su emoción era evidente.

-Hai, te deseo lo mejor Taiga –siguió con su almuerzo-

-Que emotiva –le revolvió el cabello-

-No hagas eso –frunció el ceño."

Sabía que no era correspondida pero no podía dejar que él se fuera y no lo supiera, sin embargo no quería perder su amistad, es mejor callar... ¿o no?, se sentó en uno de los pasillos y saco lápiz y papel, no iba a dejar aquel tema así.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento duro más de lo esperado, cuando logro llegar a la biblioteca ya la peli negra se había ido, típico de (Tn)_, quizás debería llevarla a comer como disculpa. Reviso su buzón y saco las cartas.<p>

Recibo, recibo, carta de papa, recibo, carta de (Tn)_, reci... ¿carta de (Tn)_?

-¿(Ta)_? – cerro el buzón y corrió hasta su apartamento. Al llegar tiro todas sus cosas al suelo y se sento en el sofá y abrió la carta.

_*INICIO DE CANCIÓN*_

_"Nos vemos". Nos despedimos agitando la mano._

_El contorno de tu espalda ya se ha vuelto así,_

_Más pequeño, mientras se aleja en la multitud por la tarde, tambaleándose._

_**"Sabes Kagami-kun, había una vez un par de amigos muy diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos: Él era un chico bastante testarudo y despistado, amante del Básquet y la comida; ella es igual que el de despistada y testaruda, amante de los libros, el básquet y los mangas Shoujo..."**_

-Jejeje, esa (Tn)_...

_Recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste_

_Una por una. Cerré los ojos._

_A pesar de que sólo los recuerdos felices deberían estar ahí_

_Me siento insegura, ¿por qué tiembla mi corazón así?_

_Quiero decírtelo más veces, estos sentimientos desbordan así_

_Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti, _

_Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

_**"Aquel par alguna vez llegaron a ser una linda pareja, sin embargo algo logro asustarla, no sabía lo que sentía realmente, lo que la llevo a acabar la relación de la peor manera. Algunos años pasaron y su amistad fue creciendo con el tiempo, peleaban como dos niños..."**_

Aquella parte de la carta logro atraparlo por completo, quizás sea esa sensación de Deja vu que lo invadía y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

_**"Un verano ella recibió una llamada de el: su voz era triste y nostálgica, el gustaba de su mejor amiga. No pudo escuchar más por lo cual se excusó y colgó la llamada corriendo a su cuarto a llorar, ese día se percató de algo importante: "¿porque lloro? el ya no me gusta" se dijo a sí misma y trato de ayudarlo..."**_

Inevitablemente recordó aquel verano en que había llamado a la peli negra para contarle su situación con su Ogiwara Shigeru y aquella atracción que sentía por la chica, recuerda claramente la voz de la chica al colgar la llamada pero realmente en ese momento no le había tomado importancia al asunto.

_Quiero volverme y salir corriendo,_

_Quiero ir tras de ti, pero_

_La soledad de la tarde se tragó ese valor._

_**"Al enterarse que ella lo había rechazado apareció otro síntoma bastante inquietante: el alivio, uno que desapareció cuando el consiguió novia, ella decidió hacer lo mismo y comenzó a salir con un amigo de él, este ultimo la dejo de la manera más vil posible, y sin embargo no le dolió..."**_

Ciertamente cuando el comenzó a salir con Kise, (Tn)_ a los siguientes días comenzó a salir con Tatsuya, luego de un mes se enteró por boca de Tatsuya que la había dejado aun que las razones que le dio no le convencieron del todo. Cuando fue a hablar con Kuroko ella le contó la verdadera historia, pero no se veía ni dolida ni molesta.

_Estoy dentro de tu cara sonriente,_

_Solo un poco separada._

_Es como si me hubiese convertido en una niña perdida, a punto de llorar._

_Si fuese dócil podría vivir aún sin esta clase de sentimientos._

_**"4 años después en un día cualquiera en la universidad él le confeso que terminado su nuevo periodo académico tenía pensado volver a América a jugar básquet profesional en la NBA, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saberlo pero decidió apoyarlo. No comprendía por que se sentía tan mal al ver como aquel momento se acercaba rápidamente, con ayuda de sus amigas y su hermana logro aclarar su mente..."**_

¿Aclarar su mente? ¿Sentirse mal?, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Al fin y al cabo ambos son buenos amigos, a él también le duele dejarla pero no podía perder aquella oportunidad. (Tn)_ es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado pero las cosas son como son, iría a América a cumplir su sueño

_**"No quiso decir nada para no perder su amistad ya que sabe que no es correspondida, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, decidió escribir una carta con una pequeña historia donde expresaba esas sencillas y difíciles de decir 5 palabras: "me enamore de ti Taiga".**_

Atte. (Tn)_, tu amiga hoy y siempre.

_Sólo existo yo aquí, vacía, gritando,_

_Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti,_

_Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

_*Canción: Suki Dakara – Katou Izumi*_

Abrio enormemente los ojos. Ella aun le quería, Esa carta era para él.

-(Tn)_...

* * *

><p>Salió de la tienda con su batido preferido, miro su celular por enésima vez aquella noche.<p>

Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada del pelirrojo.

-*sabía que no debía decirle nada, ahora va a evitarme hasta el día que vuelva a América*-suspiro y se sentó en una banca del parque mirando la nieve caer, aquel clima, aquel parque, esa banca, todo le traía aquellos dolorosos recuerdos –Taiga –susurro sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-Eres toda una idiota ¿sabes? –ella se giró de golpe, ahí estaba el, tratando de recuperar el aliento, había corrido desde su apartamento hasta ese parque.

-Taiga...

-Sabía que estarías aquí...todo es igual al día en que nos conocimos –sonrió- la nieve, yo tomando aire, tu llorando en esa banca

-Pensé que no lo recordabas

-cómo olvidarlo, ese día se volvió muy especial para mi

-¿especial? –él se puso rojo hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada.

-L-leí tu carta –ahora fue su turno de ponerse roja- no creí que aun estuvieras enamorada de mí.

-Yo lo descubrí hace poco –sonrió nerviosa, era de lo menos que quería hablar, él se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Quieres que te responda? –contesto serio.

-Ya sé que tu no...

-¿Quieres o no (Tn)_?

-...E-está bien Taiga –cerro los ojos.

-Bien...

Ahí se quedó esperando aquella frase que sabía que diría "lo siento, no puedo corresponderte (Tn)_", en su lugar sintió algo cálido, realmente cálido, que toco suavemente sus labios. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro del tigre, tan rojizo como su cabello, seguro le había costado mucho hacer aquello.

-*Taiga...* -él se separó lentamente de ella y se acercó a su oído.

-aún sigo enamorado de ti, (Tn)_...

Solo esas palabras hicieron falta para que las lagrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos salieran al fin, lo abrazo, un abrazo tan dulce y lleno de amor que podía llegar a ser empalagoso para cualquiera.

Cualquiera menos ellos...

Lamentablemente todo tiene un final. El día finalmente llego, Taiga partió al extranjero como tenía planeado, solo que ahora dejaba a su novia en Japón pero no debía angustiarse, ambos confiaban en su futuro, en que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo, y como un contrato para validar aquella hermosa promesa tienen aquella pequeña historia de amor de aquel par de amigos en aquella linda carta.

-Una carta para ti, Taiga –susurro ya más tranquila- sé que nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

><p>No me maten, me dolió escribirlo TwT, quiero saber que opinan de esto y si les gusta pues continuo la mini historia con dos caps más n_n. No olviden comentar!<p>

Nos estamos leyendo! *w*/


	7. Especial parte 2

Bien, Aquí les traigo Una linda Historia (Nada que ver Con El fic) voy subirla Aparte Pero también en el fic ya Que ESTOS SERAN UNOS minis Especiales para que ustedes vivan su propia Historia , Prometo mas Adelante Hacer mas con Cada chico de KNB Que se me ocurra n_n.

PD: (Tn) Es Tu Nombre, (Tap) es tu apodo y (Ta) Es Tu Apellido, Entre comillas son recuerdos, Entre * Pensamientos entre dialogos, cursivas y subrayadas son canciones.

* * *

><p>(Parte 2):<p>

"¿Confías en mí?"

Tres simples palabras que la dejaron totalmente pensativa, quizás hace 6 años les hubiese dado importancia, pero a estas alturas ya no les veía ningún sentido. Ahora se encontraba mirando atentamente aquella puerta en la que alguna vez despidió a su persona más importante, a sus 26 años ya no era aquella chica inmadura de 16 y mucho menos la mujer insegura de 20. Taiga se fue dejando un inmenso vacío en su vida.

Los primeros meses el pelirrojo le mandaba mensajes cada 20 minutos para informarle su progreso y para recordarle que la extrañaba, luego de 20 SMS al día se redujeron a 5, de 5 a uno por mes hasta que un día dejaron de llegar.

0 cartas, 0 SMS, ni una señal de que seguía vivo. Luego de una larga lucha contra ella misma tomo una decisión: Olvidaría a Kagami Taiga por siempre, fue bastante difícil pero cumplió su meta hace 4 años atrás, ahora tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

(TN)_ decidio entrar al mundo del espectáculo, hace unos 3 años ya que se había convertido en una gran Idol con una agencia perteneciente a la familia Akashi, ACS Entertainment fue un gran escape de su rutina diaria, logro convertirse en una confianza para Akashi y su padre. Akashi Cedric, no fue fácil pero de alguna manera logro hacerse un espacio en los pensamientos de su jefe no solamente como su empleada, si no como una hija.

-(Tn)_, mi padre te llama –la miro con indiferencia, aunque con los años la actitud de Akashi hacia ella se había suavizado poco a poco.

-Gracias Seijuro, ¿los chicos vendrán hoy?

-Sí, Tetsuya dijo que traería a unos viejos amigos a la reunión

-¿viejos amigos?, seguro serán Shigehiro y Marko –tomo sus cosas y se dirigió en la salida-

-Yo tu no me confiaría tanto –se detuvo en seco, a lo largo del tiempo se había dado cuenta que era mejor no evitar ese tipo de comentarios hechos por el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sei?

-Quizás...no, mejor olvídalo

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, soy absoluto –respondió con tranquilidad

-Y ya volviste a tu estado natural –sonrió- nos vemos Seijuro –sale apresurada del camerino.

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó, sentado en la silla del presidente se encontraba Akashi Cedric, un poderoso y exitoso hombre de negocios que la había acogido como "su hija". El hombre que le abrió las puertas de aquel mundo que tanto amaba, que le brindo su mano amiga en sus momentos difíciles a pesar de su fría actitud, el que le recibió con los brazos abiertos a la familia Akashi.<p>

-Akashi-san, ¿me llamaba?

-Pasa (Tn)_, ya te dije que me llames Cedric –ella se limitó a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hasta uno de los sofás

-¿necesita algo Cedric-san? –el asintió y le paso algunos papeles-

-El papeleo está listo, ¿Aun no fijan fecha?

-Pues no, en realidad no hemos hablado mucho sobre eso, hemos tenido mucho que hacer –se encogió de hombros- además pronto comenzara la gira, no debo preocuparme por eso ahora.

-(Tn)_, ya es hora de que formalicen su relación, no pueden dejarlo asi toda la vida.

-Lo se Cedric-san, pero por ahora no podemos pensar en eso –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, ya sabía lo que significaba aquello- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-1 mes, no más, ya llevan mucho tiempo pensándolo. Piensen un poco en Ryu –ella desvió la mirada-.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo hablare con el –se levantó- si me disculpan iré a una reunión con mis ex-compañeros de la Universidad, nos vemos Cedric-san –se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-(Tn)_...

-¿sí? –respondió sin mirarle-

-es hora de madurar, las decisiones que tomes hoy decidirán tu futuro...

-Gracias tío Cedric...nos vemos –salió de la oficina sintió su corazón salir de su pecho.

-*Tengo un mal presentimiento* -pensó subiendo a su auto-

* * *

><p>Luego de algunas horas el niño había despertado de su larga siesta, ahora solo preguntaba por sus padres, era tan tierno e inocente que le resultaba imposible pensar que era el hijo de su amigo; su cabellera roja remarcaba quien era el padre asi como sus grises ojos y su carita indicaban el gran parecido a su madre.<p>

Hace unos años se lo habían encargado en el nido en el que trabajaba, era un niño bastante tímido pero cariñoso y decidido, era como el hijo que no había podido tener.

No tiene razones para quejarse, Hikari y el son enormemente felices con su hermosa niña, Hikaru es la razón de sus vidas. La niña asistía al mismo nido en que trabajaba su padre, siempre tan madura pero con un gran carácter como el de su madre.

-¿Vendrá? –Se le acerco el ex - capitán de Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei un tanto incomodo por hacer aquella pregunta.

-Está en el estacionamiento –se giró un poco de modo en que el pelinegro pudiera ver el teléfono

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos reunimos todos, ¿no crees Kuroko?

-Sí, es bastante nostálgico –escucho la puerta abrirse-

-¡Ya llego Tetsuya! –Dejo el teléfono y miro a sus senpai-

-Que sea lo que los dioses quieran –camino hasta la puerta donde le esperaban su esposa y su hija-

* * *

><p><span><em>-donkan na kimi da kara kuchi ni dashite iwanakya<em>

_ima kimi ni tsutaeru yo ' ne?, suki desu'_

_sekai wa koi ni ochi te iru hikari no ya mune o sasu_

_zenbu wakari tainda yo ' ne?, kikase te'_

_taguri yose te mou zero senchi kakenuke ta hibi ni_

_wasure nai wasure rare nai kagayaku ichi peeji_ –detuvo el auto y bajo tomando algunas bolsas y su cartera mientras cantaba eufóricamente una de sus canciones. En la entrada se encontró con su "Absoluto" amigo.

-Buenas noches Seijuro

-Tardaste –la miro con su típica indiferencia-

-Pare a comprar comida extra, parece que Daiki si vendrá –sonrió, el moreno no había perdido aquella manera de comer.-

-Bien pero entremos de una vez, deben estar impacientes –asintió y camino junto a el hasta la puerta de aquella pequeña pero acogedora casa de la sombra de Seirin, debido a su trabajo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a todos sus amigos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabellos y ojos Rojos como el fuego.

-¡kari-chan!, cuanto tiempo –sonrió abrazándola-

-¡Hola (Tap)_, tardaste mucho.

-Gome, compre lo que me pidieron. –la chica miro al acompañante de la pelinegra-

-Buenas noches Akashi –haciéndose a un lado- pasen de una vez, van a congelarse –sonrió-

-Buenas noches Hikari-san –tomo algunas de las bolsas que llevaba (Tn)_ y entraron.-

En la sala estaban todos reunidos: Takao, Daiki y Himuro estaban hablando sobre los jugadores destacados de la NBA; Midorima, Ren y Megumi hablaban "serenamente" sobre los lucky ítems y Oha-Asa; los niños corrían por toda la casa jugando con Kurama, Yashiro y Atsushi; los demás le comentaban a las futuras madres, Satsuki y Tsubasa, sobre sus primeras experiencias como padres.

-¡Buenas noches gente! –Grito desde la entrada captando la atención de todos- ¡Llego por quien lloraban! –sonrió-

-¡ (Tap)_-chan, Akashi-kun!

-¡Sa-chan!

-¿pueden dejar de gritar?, espantaran a los niños –todos lo miraron expectantes, el solo suspiro- Buenas noches.

-Asi si, traje las hamburguesas –sonrió-

-¿Alguien dijo hamburguesas? –se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, miradas de asombro surgieron al ver como la pelinegra soltaba las bolsas que traía, ambos se miraban fijamente analizando cada detalle el uno del otro.

Su cabello, su mirada, todo el seguía igual a excepción de algunos rasgos ya adultos que asomaban en él. Había crecido algunos centímetros pero no era mucha la diferencia de altura.

-(Tn)_...

-T-Taiga, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Mamá! –el niño de rojos se lanzó a los brazos de su madre haciéndola salir del shock

-Hola amor –lo beso en la frente- ¿Cómo está mi adorado niño? ¿Te portaste bien con Tetsuya?

-Si mamá, Kuroko-sensei y su esposa son muy amables conmigo –desvió la mirada, sonrió a su segundo objetivo- ¡Papá! –corrió hasta los brazos de su padre, Akashi lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Tu comportamiento? –Se inclinó quedando a su altura-

-Como el de un Akashi –sonrió, el solo le revolvió el cabello.

-Asi se hace –miro al pelirrojo- un gusto volver a verte, Taiga –a pesar de que su mirada era serena sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor y desprecio, jamás olvidaría el estado de depresión en el que (Tn)_ cayo luego de que sus cartas dejaron de llegar. Cargo a su hijo con su mano libre rodeo la cintura de la pelinegra- ¿Qué tal América?

-T-Todo bien, el equipo es genial, no tuve problemas al ingresar

-etto... la cena esta lista, Taiga-kun cocino para nosotros –señalo Tsubasa- v-vamos a la mesa

Todos se fueron quedando solo ellos dos en la sala, no dejaban de mirarse, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, no pararon aunque el niño entro de nuevo a la sala aferrándose a la pierna de su madre.

-Tu...Seijuro y tu...

-No, no estamos casados –lo miro fríamente- al menos no aun.

-¿pero y el niño? –frunció el ceño, Ryu se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Mamá –ambos reaccionaron, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Sucede algo Ryu-kun?

-¿Quién es ese señor? –miro a Taiga un poco confundido

-...-dudo en decirle quien era realmente pero decidio decirle la verdad- él es Kagami Taiga-kun, estudiaba junto a tu papá y a mí en la universidad –sonrió revolviendo dulcemente el cabello de su hijo. Ryu observo con interés al más alto, torpemente se acercó a el-

- M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akashi Ryu, gracias por cuidar de mamá –sonrió-

Miro a (Tn)_ sin saber que responderle al pequeño, simplemente pudo cargar al niño suavemente y sonreírle.

-Kagami Taiga, un gusto conocerte Ryu –el niño sonrió con satisfacción-

-Mamá mamá, ¿ves? Cumplí con mi promesa –sonrió, Kagami lo miro confundido-

-¿promesa? –Ella miro suplicante al niño-

-Asi es, mamá me conto sobre su amigo el jugador de básquet y me hizo prometerle que en un futuro seriamos buenos amigos. Como un Akashi siempre cumplo mis promesas –miro a su madre. La pelinegra solo suspiro resignada y se acercó hasta ambos tomando en brazos a su hijo.

-Sí, lo hiciste bien Ryu-kun –sonrió colocándole en el suelo- ve con papá y los demás, ¿sí? –El niño asintió y corrió hasta el comedor- No digas nada...se lo que dirás y no, no te engañe con Seijuro, tú te fuiste y en solo un año me abandonaste.

-No es cierto

-Tus cartas no llegaron más, 0 mensajes por teléfono o redes sociales, 0 llamadas, 0 cartas y mucho menos las tan ansiadas visitas de veranos y navidades –frunció el ceño- ¿algo más que quieras acotar?

-No deje de pensar en ti –la miro con nostalgia-

-¿Enserio? Yo tampoco pude por un tiempo, pero henos aquí hoy. ¿No es lo que querías? Jugar al básquet profesional, ¿estas feliz ahora? –dicho eso salió de la habitación dejándolo totalmente confundido-

¿(Tn)_ ahora lo odia?

* * *

><p>Gomeeeee! ultimamente tengo un bloqueo u_u, mientras trato de ver como finalizo el cap 5 subire esto para ustedes. Como veran aun asi inclui a los personajes OC, claro que no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero me gustan mucho XD, no olviden comentar eso me anima bastante.<p>

Nos Estamos Leyendo! *w*/


	8. Especial parte 3

Bueno, aqui les traigo la penultima parte de este especial. Me gustaria comenzar otro asi que me gustaria saber con cual personaje les gustaria que fuera (pienso hacerla a partir del momento en que taiga se va)

1: Akashi

2: Aomine

3: Midorima

4: Kuroko

comenten cual de esos les gustaria, si tienen alguna peticion en especial (un summarie con su nombre o cualquier otra cosa) lo tomare en cuenta para escribir la historia.

PD: (tn): tu nombre, (ta) tu apellido, (tap): tu apodo, negritas subrayadas canción, negritas cursivas recuerdo, *: pensamientos entre dialogos, ":pensamientos entre dialogos

* * *

><p>Una Linda Carta Para Ti (parte 3)<p>

El ambiente estaba totalmente tenso, Momoi, Hikari y Megumi trataban de animar el lugar pero al parecer el que los sentaran uno junto al otro no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

-Gracias por la comida Mamá –sonrió-

-Por nada Hikaru –devolvió la sonrisa-

-Quedo muy bien tía Hikari –se bajó de la silla-

-me alegro que te haya gustado Ryu –miro a sus amigos- ¿Por qué no van a ver la tele un rato?, ya comenzó ese anime que tanto les gusta... ¿CROW?

-¡Sí! –Miro a su madre- ¿puedo mami?

-Tranquilo Ryu, no vamos a irnos sin ti –el pequeño frunció el ceño-

-Eso espero, ¡vamos! –Corrió hasta la habitación seguido de los demás niños. (Tn)_ desvió la mirada nerviosa, esta vez no se escaparía.

-Bien (Tn)_, Akashi, desembuchen –frunció el ceño- ya paso el cumpleaños número 5 de Ryu, prometieron explicarlo cuando este día llegara –ambos suspiraron-

-Hikarichii, ten más tacto con el tema por favor, aunque a mí también me da curiosidad saber cómo es que de ser enemigos pasaron a esto, comprometidos y con un hijo –Taiga escupió el agua-

-P-Pero...

-De acuerdo –miro al pelirrojo-

-¡¿EEEHHHH?!

-Ahora es mejor que nunca –miro a Kagami- todo comenzó hace 5 años...

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_**-¡Akashi-sama! –corría a través de la lluvia tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo-**_

_**-¡Ya te dije que me dejes solo! –lanzo una de sus tijeras para ganar tiempo y seguir corriendo.**_

_**"-Lo siento Aka-chin, Muro-chin y yo estamos juntos ahora, lamento no poder corresponderte"**_

_**-*¿Por qué me negué a aceptar la realidad?, desde un principio sabía que ella amaba a Himuro...Maldito Tatsuya, esto no va a quedarse asi* -doblo en una esquina, corría sin rumbo alguno.**_

**- Jaa mata ne te wo futta...Ushiro sugata anna ni mou**** –Se detuvo, miro a todas partes buscando aquella voz- Yuugure no hitonami ni yurenagara chiisaku Naru –Miro a su izquierda, en aquel desolado parque estaba aquella chica que desde que la conoció no había dejado de darle problema tras problema, pero a su vez vio a otra persona.**

_**-*¿en verdad es (Tn)_?***_

_**- **_**Anata ga kureta kotoba wo hitotsuzutsu**

**Omoidashi me wo tojita –cantaba pausadamente, como si por alguna razón le era muy difícil pronunciar esas palabras- **

**Shiawasena omoi dake**

**koko ni aru hazu nano ni **

**Fuan ni naru doushite nano kokoro ga furueteru no **

**Tsutaetai motto sou afureteru kono kimochi **

**Suki dakara suki dakara zettai suki dakara –Observo como ****sus lágrimas**** se mezclaban con ****la lluvia****, sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo. Se vio reflejado en ese momento en aquella chica, siempre dulce y gentil a pesar de los problemas que han tenido.**

_**-¿(Tn)_? –ella lo miro, sus ojos eran vacíos e inexpresivos, no hacia mueca alguna a pesar de que seguía llorando-**_

_**-¿Vienes a burlarte? –Sonrió sarcásticamente- vamos, hazlo, ya nada puede ser peor. Taiga...no, Kagami se burló de mí y mis sentimientos, mis padres me quitaron todo, ya no puedo jugar básquet por mi lesión... –se dejó caer en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos- todo está mal...¡TODO ESTA MAL! – comenzó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, sus nudillos ardían gracias a los fuertes y golpes y la lluvia, el solo la miraba sorprendido. Ante él estaba la que quizás había considerado la persona más fuerte y optimista del planeta, esa alegre chica se había derrumbado totalmente**_

_**-No vine a burlarme de ti, no debo ni quiero hacerlo... –tomo los bolsos que la chica había dejado caer- vamos**_

_**-¿A dónde? –pregunto aun sin mirarlo, se levantó lentamente**_

_**-A mi casa, te quedaras ahí el tiempo que sea necesario –la tomo de la mano-**_

_**-Tu padre...**_

_**-Le caes bien –lo miro- o al menos esa capacidad tuya para alcanzar tus metas...**_

_**-...está bien, iré contigo...**_

-¡STOP! –Grito Hikari interrumpiendo el relato- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

-¡¿A tu padre ya le agradaba (Tap)_-chii?!

-¡¿PODRIAN CALLARSE?! –todos se callaron- continua Sei

-Gracias –los miro serio-

_*****volviendo al relato*****_

_**-Wow –abrió los ojos como platos- e-es enorme**_

_**-Akashi-sama –miro al hombre que se les acercaba- como lo pidió, la habitación para su amiga a sido arreglada**_

_**-Bien, no nos interrumpan hasta la cena –la miro- tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar**_

_**-¿pidió?...¿amiga? –susurro mientras caminaba junto al pelirrojo. Ambos entraron al cuarto, Akashi dejo todo en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la pelinegra- Akashi…. ¿porque haces esto?**_

_**-No tengo porque decirte –frunció el ceño- limítate a mantenerte fue…-la miro, nuevamente estaba llorando inconscientemente- o-oye detente (Tn)_**_

_**-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo todo el mundo de una persona puede venirse abajo en segundos?, unos meses atrás Taiga y yo éramos muy unidos, ¡un gran dúo en la cancha!, luego cuando comenzó nuestra relación y él se fue a Estados unidos siempre fue muy atento….p-pero… -cubrió su rostro con sus manos- odio mi vida… quisiera no haber nacido…¡quiero olvidar todo!-sintió como lentamente sus manos fueron removidas de su rostro, siendo remplazadas por las de el pelirrojo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lentamente sus labios rozaron los del chico, unos segundos después ambos se separaron un poco sin dejar de mirarse- A-Akashi….tu…**_

_**-Yo también…quiero olvidarla… -desvió la mirada-**_

_**-*Jamás pensé ver a Akashi Seijuro tan desesperado como para hacer esto* ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? –el asintió besándola de nuevo-**_

_**-Solo quiero dejar todo atrás, ¿Qué dices? –Murmuro sin dejar de besarla colocando a su vez su mano en la cintura de la chica-**_

_**-…Hazlo –dicho esto la levanto colocándola en la cama-**_

_**La habitación totalmente a oscuras, solamente iluminados por la luz de la luna, la noche fue testigo de cómo ambos trataban de encontrar consuelo y quizás un poco de cariño el uno por el otro, porque para ambos sus pasados eran algo que debían enterrar totalmente hasta jamás recordar el motivo de su sufrimiento.**_

_**Aunque salieran lastimados en el proceso.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¿Esta bien (Tn)_-sama? –preguntaba una de las sirvientas de la mansión Akashi ayudando a la pelinegra a refrescarse.<strong>_

_**Desde hace unos días todo lo que comía era expulsado enseguida, el olor de la comida era tan asqueroso para ella hasta el nivel de hacerla vomitar. Sospechaba ligeramente cual era el motivo de todo aquello, y no le estaba gustando en absoluto.**_

_**-¿Ya pasaron los 5 minutos? –La miro atando su cabello-**_

_**-Sí, aquí tiene –le paso el pequeño aparatito. Con sus manos temblorosas, más por los nervios que por otra cosa, lo tomo. Cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente, los abrió rápidamente para comprobar el resultado**_

_**Positivo**_

_**Oh no, todo está mal.**_

_**Desde aquel día Akashi y el no habían parado de tener noches totalmente desenfrenadas, aun no superaba del todo el problema con su ex pareja como para tener otro problema encima. El padre de Akashi los había comprometido, claro que no públicamente, hace unos días atrás al enterarse de su extraña "relación", no hubo forma de que desistiera de su decisión.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¿Qué es tan importante como para que quiera salir del trabajo (Tn)_? –frunció el ceño, no había pasado ni dos horas desde que se había dirigido junto a su padre al estudio y ya la pelinegra estaba reventándole el teléfono de nuevo.<strong>_

_**-Seijuro, ponlo en altavoz –miro a su padre algo irritado, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella siempre era de gran importancia para Cedric. Obedeció sin chistar colocando el teléfono en el escritorio mientras tomaba algunas carpetas**_

_**/-Es importante, te lo juro Sei /**_

_**-¿no es más fácil decirlo por teléfono? –ella solo grito ofuscada-**_

_**/-¡¿enserio quieres que lo diga por teléfono Akashi Seijuro?!/**_

_**-Si –respondió dándole más importancia a los papeles-**_

_**/-…- tomo aire- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA POR TU CULPA IMBECIL INCENSIBLE! / -finalizo la llamada dejando perplejos a ambos pelirrojos, Seijuro soltó repentinamente las carpetas-**_

_**-Rayos –se fue corriendo hasta su casa, suerte que vivía cerca.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-(Ta)_-sama, seguro no lo hizo con mala intención, cálmese no le hace bien.<strong>_

_**-Un bebe... –comenzó a llorar- no quiero, no estoy lista para esto**_

_**-lo enfrentaremos juntos –ambas miraron a la puerta, un agitado y exhausto Seijuro entraba a la habitación con paso decidido- después de todo un niño no se hace solo, ¿no crees?**_

_**-… -seco sus lágrimas- está bien, ¡hagámoslo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 meses después…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al fin todo habia terminado<br>**_

_**Había pasado los últimos nueve meses tratando de complacer a su prometida con cualquier antojo, sobretodo aquel de que tenía que ser EL quien comprara todo lo que ella quisiera.**_

_**Fue una pesadilla**_

_**Sin embargo, no podía dejar de recordar la primera vez en que fue totalmente consiente de que su hijo estaba en aquel abultado vientre. Acababa de volver al trabajo, (tn)_ dibujaba en el sofá mientras conversaba muy entretenida con su pequeño hijo. Con una sonrisa se le acerco lentamente besando su frente, había descubierto que la pelinegra amaba aquellos mimitos, tanto como para convencerla algunas veces para que los sirvientes compraran lo que ella quisiera por sus antojos.**_

_**Recostó suavemente su cabeza en el vientre de la chica, comenzó a susurrar alguna que otra palabra para ambos.**_

_**-Debes dejar dormir a tu madre, Ryu, sino lo haces pagara su malhumor con nosotros –Rio levemente al recibir una pequeña colleja por el comentario- ya queremos que nazcas….**_

_**Fue justo en ese momento en que supo cuánto amaba a su hijo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.**_

_**-¿Lo sentiste Sei? ¡Dio una patadita!**_

_**- S-si… -esbozo una sonrisa-**_

_**Jamás olvidaría ese momento**_

_**Ahora que podía verlo claramente agradecía enormemente a Taiga y Atsushi por todo lo que les hicieron pasar a ambos.**_

_**El pequeño Akashi Ryu tenía el cabello tan rojo como el de su padre. En cambio sus delicadas facciones y sus ojos lindos ojitos grises eran iguales a los de su madre.**_

_**A pesar de todo poseía aquel carácter tan decisivo y confiado de su padre, pero también era tan intranquilo y animado como su madre. Quizás en ese momento Ryu fuera el niño más amado del planeta, por primera vez Akashi Seijuro se sintió humano, y ¿Por qué no decirlo?**_

_**Amaba a su disfuncional familia.**_

_*****FIN DE FLASHBACK*****_

Todo quedo en completo silencio, Taiga no había dejado de mirarla durante todo el relato, jamás se esperó que las cosas se tornaran de ese modo. Sin embargo tenía algo muy claro.

El niño no tenía la culpa de nada, pues a pesar de ser un "accidente" sus padres lo amaban como a nadie más en el mundo.

-¡Kyaaaaa! Que linda historia

-No seas ruidosa Kise, modérate –la fulmino con la mirada Tsubasa

-Aprovecho que estamos todos reunidos para hacerles un anuncio, es importante para nosotros que lo sepan –Sonrió, (tn)_ solo lo miro confundida. Justo al escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse ambos sonrieron al ver a su hijo correr hasta ambos-

-¿Qué es papá? -lo miro tomando la mano de Akashi

-*eso mismo me pregunto yo…*

-El lunes será anunciado a nivel nacional mi compromiso con (Tn)_ -todos dejaron caer los cubiertos con los trozos de pastel-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! –gritaron al unísono, Akashi solo tomo sus cosas y las de ella entregándole al niño.

-Asi es, mañana les llegaran las invitaciones –miro a Kagami- incluido a ti, Taiga. Nos vemos el lunes –dicho esto prácticamente arrastro a ambos fuera de la casa de los Kuroko-

Taiga aun miraba la puerta totalmente sorprendido y anonadado.

-*¡¿es que esto no podría ser peor?!*

* * *

><p>Bien, definitivamente la vida lo odiaba.<p>

Miro por décima octava vez el mensaje que acababa de recibir por parte de nada más y nada menos que Akashi Seijuro.

"Serás el padrino de la boda, es una orden.

Akashi Seijuro"

¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Continurara….


	9. Especial Parte Final

Aclaraciones antes del capitulo: Todo aquello que este en cursivas y negritas serán pensamientos, en negritas cursivas y subrayado serán canciones.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Shiga San y Rasen, gracias por sus consejos, en verdad las admiro a ambas n_n .

* * *

><p>Una Linda Carta Para Ti (Final)<p>

* * *

><p>Todo estaba listo, mañana era el gran día, su "soñada" boda.<p>

Hace un mes había comenzado toda esa locura del compromiso, la organización, los ensayos, mas su trabajo, todo se había vuelto un infierno durante esos meses.

Salió de su ensoñación, su hijo reclamaba su atención. Ryu halaba de su camisa ligeramente con ese típico puchero en su rostro cuando quería algo.

-Mamá –frunció el ceño- ¿me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento Ryu-kun, estaba pensando en algo que me tiene un poco inquieta.

-¿Qué es mami? –Lo miro con ternura, lo levanto colocándolo en sus piernas- ¿es sobre papá y tú? –Ella negó revolviendo su roja cabellera-

-No, es otra cosa, no te preocupes cariño –unió su frente a la de el- ¿Qué estabas diciéndome?

-¡ah!, ¡el tío Taiga me dijo que me enseñaría a jugar básquet! –Se revolvió en sus piernas con suma emoción- ¿puedo ir? –la miro suplicante-

-¿T-Taiga? –Carraspeo nerviosa- E-está bien, pero pórtate bien –lo bajo de sus piernas-

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –corrió hasta la puerta sin dejar de ver a su mamá

-N-no cariño, tu papá pasara por ti luego –sonrío para tranquilizarlo-

-Está bien, ¡nos vemos! –Dicho eso se fue corriendo junto al pelirrojo quien lo esperaba fuera de la casa sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.-

Hace unas semanas se había encontrado con el chico para charlar sobre su rol en la boda, aunque al verse ninguno pudo articular palabra alguna.

FLASHBACK

El silencio reinaba en aquella mesa, el alegre ambiente que rodeaba aquel negocio de comida era opacado en cierta mesa junto a los grandes ventanales de la hermosa Torre de Tokyo.

El chico de ojos heterocromaticos los había citado en aquel lugar hace unas horas, sin embargo seguía sin aparecerse en aquel lugar.

-Me estoy hartando, ¿Dónde está tu novio? –frunció el ceño, le dio un nuevo mordisco a su hamburguesa.-

Curiosamente había una nueva sede del Maji Burger en la torre, cosa el más alto aprovecho a la perfección.

-No es mi novio

-Van a casarse

-Yo no….-se quedó callada, ¿en verdad no lo deseaba?, Seijuro había sido su apoyo desde aquel momento en que se encontraron bajo la lluvia, compartían ese sentimiento de tristeza, rencor y amor que aún existía en ambos.

Kagami no fue fácil de olvidar al igual que Murasakibara para el pelirrojo, ambos estuvieron todos estos años ayudándose a curar sus heridas y aliviar sus pesares-…No tengo porque responder eso –desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño, ¿es que acaso no la dejaría en paz? -

-¿Por qué me evitas? –Finalmente mando la poca cordura que le quedaba a dar un tour por Tokyo- ¡Desde que me fui a Estados Unidos te volviste fría conmigo! –ella lo observo con furia, se levantó de su asiento tomándolo de la camisa, dedicándole una mirada con el más puro odio que podía ofrecerle siendo consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos-

-¡¿Fría yo?!, ¡FRÌA YO!, ¿QUIÈN FUE EL QUE DEJO DE MANDAR CARTAS, CONTESTAR LLAMADAS Y MENSAJES?, ¡TU TAIGA, TU! -ambos no parecían percatarse del escándalo que estaban armando, las personas los miraban expectantes como si de un show de Tv se tratase-

-….-desvió la mirada-

-¡¿Algo más que acotar a tus estúpidos, inservibles e injustificados reclamos?! –el silencio se hizo presente durante varios segundos. Bufo enojada, soltándolo - Tomare eso como un sí –tomo sus cosas y dejo el dinero en la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo- si Seijuro viene dile que me enferma este ambiente rodeado de basuras como tú –dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que estaba el chico-

-¡_(Tn)! –se levantó de golpe tirando el dinero en la mesa para luego seguirla-

En verdad el destino lo odia.

¿Cómo podía pasarle todo esto?, hace unos minutos huía del pelirrojo y ahora se encontraba encerrada junto a él en aquel almacén. Se preguntaran: ¿en un almacén?.

Pues si, Taiga había logrado atraparla cuando quiso esconderse en el deposito que posee la gran torre, luego de otra "leve" discusión se dieron cuenta de que estaban encerrados.

-Oye Bakagami –trato de forzar nuevamente la manija- esto no abre.

-Vamos, no puedes ser tan débil –sonriendo con burla tomo la manija, forzándola inútilmente.

Ambos eran "victimas" de un secuestro de parte de aquel enorme almacén y sus empleados. Pero no era un simple almacén, en este había una que otra colchoneta en el suelo que utilizan para el área de niños junto con algunos manteles del Maji.

- e-esto no puede ser –comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- d-debo salir de aquí.

-Oye, ¿aun eres claustrofóbica? -su semblante pasó de furia a preocupación, la abrazo como hace años no lo hacía y cerró sus ojos- relájate, piensa en algo que te tranquilice….tu música, tu familia, nuestros amigos, Ryu

Ella por su parte, en un intento desesperado por calmarse y recuperar la cordura se aferró a él, cerro sus ojos y aspiro el aroma del pelirrojo, ese que solo el poseía y que jamás pudo olvidar.

-No puedo hacer esto –trato de separarse, lo cual fue bastante inútil teniendo en cuenta la fuerza del más alto-

-Olvídate de todo por una vez, solo esta vez seremos tú y yo –se separó un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos.-

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre ambos para finalmente posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno y delicado beso, uno que esperaba ser correspondido por la pelinegra.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del pelirrojo, se puso de puntillas para profundizar más el beso mientras con sus manos jugaba con aquellas hebras rojizas que, aunque no lo admitiera, tanto amaba.

El beso fue tornándose más y más intenso hasta el punto en que inconscientemente quedaron recostados en una de las colchonetas. Las manos del pelirrojo acariciaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica, no había lugar de su cuerpo que no haya sido amado ese día por aquel hombre.

El día en que algo nuevo nació.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Estaba nerviosa, en realidad bastante nerviosa, por su tonta manera de dejarse llevar en aquel momento. Ahora debía aclarar las cosas con el pelirrojo y con su prometido, lo cual no sería una tarea fácil sabiendo lo que le espera mañana.

-Taiga….

-¿Paso algo con Kagami-kun?

-¿eh?...¡Kyaaaaaaa! –Callo de la silla gracias al susto, el peliceleste no se inmuto aun al verla caer- ¿Tetsuya?, no sabía que ya habías llegado –rió algo nerviosa-

-En realidad llevo aquí unos 20 minutos, en los cuales estabas demasiado ensimismada, ¿sucede algo con Kagami-kun?

-…-suspiro, nunca había podido mentirle al peliceleste- Tetsuya, no sé qué hacer…veras hace dos semanas yo…-comenzó a relatar toda su salida junto al pelirrojo, la espera, la conversación, la discusión y el termino de aquel encuentro.-

Aunque Tetsuya no era muy expresivo, el relato de la chica logro sacarle varias expresiones impropias del. Cuando ya había terminado el relato ambos se miraron fijamente.

La situación era bastante preocupante, tenia muchas preguntas, ¿ahora que debía hacer? ¿Tetsuya le dirá a Kagami? esas y muchas mas rondaban en la mente de la pelinegra.

-¿Entonces ustedes dos…

-Si así es –suspiro- pero lo más grave no es eso –lo miro a los ojos- luego de eso comencé a sentirme mal, Sei me obligo a ir al médico alegando que no podía enfermar antes de la boda, por lo cual fui…-nuevamente suspiro- Tetsuya, tengo dos semanas de embarazo –el peliceleste abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras los de ella se humedecían- n-no le he dicho nada a Taiga, tengo miedo de que se valla de nuevo…

-Nada de eso –frunció el ceño dejando a la chica atónita- debe saberlo, es una oportunidad para que arreglen las cosas…

-ese es el problema, no sé si quiero que todo sea como antes. Taiga me hizo sufrir mucho, no quiero volver a pasar por eso nunca más, además de que Ryu debe de estar con su padre.

-¿y tú bebe qué? –Se quedó en silencio- ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, sus padres se amaron en ese momento. Si Ryu tiene derechos ese niño también los tiene –miro atentamente al profesor- piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, hagas lo que hagas el debe de saberlo o se perderá de una vida entera junto a su hijo o hija

-….

-Vamos, te esperan en el karaoke –ella solo asintió siguiendo al enojado hombre-

Kuroko podía llegar a atemorizar tanto como Akashi.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>"Nunca he querido ver<span>**_

_**Que rival más fuerte esta**_

_**Dentro de mí ser**_

_**Mientras siga sin perder**_

_**Mi fuerza la derrota**_

_**Imposible es.**_

_**No mates con el orgullo**_

_**Lo que en las reglas es tuyo**_

_**Sentido yo lo destruyo**_

_**¡No no no sense of life!**_

_**El daño los disminuyo**_

_**Del ruido yo nunca huyo**_

_**Alazando ahora la voz**_

_**En busca de la libertad…"**_

La pelinegra cantaba dejando petrificados a todos los presentes, al parecer la pelinegra no solo tenía como hobby la música, sino también los idiomas.

Hasta ahora la habían retado a cantar 5 canciones en diferentes idiomas: alemán, italiano, inglés, coreano y español, las cuales canto perfectamente.

El pelirrojo la miraba atentamente hacer lo suyo, su poder sobre el micrófono era impresionante, su modo de bailar, su concentración al cantar, todo era magnifico para él. Sin embargo pudo notar algo en ella, quizás era que desde la última vez que hablaron las cosas se tornaron peor, si antes era indiferente con él ahora lo evitaba a toda costa, cosa que lo alarmo bastante.

La canción término dando paso a los aplausos de todos, así como los dos que apostaron con la chica le pagan yen por yen el dinero apostado. Así pues se sentó en el único lugar desocupado, junto al pelirrojo, a partir de ese momento todos pudieron sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

-O-oye (T/N), ¿sucede algo? -ella simplemente lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo arrastro hasta las afueras del karaoke. Se detuvieron al llegar a la azotea del mismo, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada-

-Debemos hablar

-Eso mismo quería decirte, estas más extraña de lo normal conmigo –frunció el ceño-

-…-desvió la mirada buscando en su mente alguna palabra o frase para comenzar aquella conversación- ¿recuerdas lo que paso en la torre de Tokyo? –Al ojirubi se le subieron los colores al rostro-

-c-como si pudiera olvidarlo…

- Hace exactamente dos semanas comencé a sentirme mal, Seijuro me obligo a ir al médico así que termine yendo como el me indico –tomo aire- al recibir los resultados me entere de lo que menos pensé que me diagnosticarían –inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su vientre-

-¿a qué te refieres? –se acercó a ella-

-Taiga, espero que sepas que deberás ayudarme en lo que te pida, debes hacerte responsable y estar dispuesto para esto al cien por ciento –lo miro con el ceño fruncido- estoy embarazada

El pelirrojo entro en un estado de shock total, se aferró a los hombros de la pelinegra para no caerse, extrañamente todo había comenzado a dar vueltas. Cuando pudo estar de pie sin marearse abrazo fuertemente a la chica, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, el mundo era nulo para ellos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Sin embargo no podemos estar juntos aun así –dijo con el tono más frió que logro utilizar- *lo siento Taiga, no puedo permitirlo* Mañana me casare con Seijuro quieras o no –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-

-¡Un segundo! –Se giró a verlo- ¿entonces esto es todo? ¿Qué hay de nuestro bebe?.

-…._***no lo hagas más difícil por favor***_ Crecerá en una buena familia, amado por su madre, hermano y padrastro ya que eso no te quita el derecho como su padre que eres –así es, (T/N) (T/A) saco a relucir su lado como abogada más puro y severo- Podrás verlo nacer, crecer, estudiar…claro, eso si no vuelves a Norteamérica.

-….-desvió la mirada- Me rindo –alzo las manos en señal de derrota- has lo que desees -paso junto a ella, sus ojos reflejaban decepción, tristeza, y lo peor que se podía divisar en sus hermosos rubí, un corazón roto -

Lo siguió con la mirada, tan igual o peor que la del hombre. El amor que sentía por ese hombre era mas grande que cualquier logro que pudo haber conseguido.

* * *

><p>Las mucamas y mayordomos corrían de un lado a otro llevando cualquier cantidad de cosas para el gran evento de ese día.<p>

Había sido una gran sorpresa para todos los que habitaban esa casa, el hecho de que su joven señor decidiera casarse al fin era algo para celebrar, ademas con la madre de su único hijo.

Los pasos de Akashi Cedric resonaban en toda la mansión, el hombre se encargaba de supervisar personalmente cada detalle de la boda de su hijo.

Habiendo confirmado todo se dirigió con paso decidido a la habitación de su "hija", toco dos veces la puerta hasta que escucho su voz.

Soltó un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta, la encontró sentada en el sofá, su mirada se encontraba perdida a través de la ventana.

- Permiso, ¿estas lista pequeña? -la chica lo miro, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza con un toque de confusión y decepción.

Por un lado su lado de empresario le decía que debía llevar acabo esa boda. pero su lado paternal le decía que no debía permitir que sus hijos cometieran tal error, debía dejar de ser un empresario al menos en ese momento.

- Cedric -sonrió levemente- estoy lista -se levanto y dio un par de vueltas- estoy completamente pre–

-me refiero a si estas bien con todo esto, o mejor dicho, ¿estas bien? -ella se detuvo en seco, ambos se sentaron en un silencio sepulcral.-

-...Yo...yo no se que hacer papá -suspiro, solía llamarlo así cuando no estaba del todo bien- tengo miedo, me siento angustiada, confundida, yo no...-desvió la mirada-

-¿es por el embarazo?

-si, Taiga y yo...-lo miro con sorpresa- ¿c-como lo sabes?

-fácil -sonrió- ¿olvidas que soy absoluto? - ambos rieron-

-no, pero recuerdo que los resultados médicos de los tres te llegan a ti primero.

-exacto -tomo su mano- ¿no es de Seijuro cierto? -la observo desviar la mirada-

-Lo siento papá...

-Descuida -se pone de pie- ya es hora -ella suspiro.-

-lo se...

-Solo espero que luego no te arrepientas de esto, no solo vale Ryu en esta decisión, también debes pensar en ti -ella le sonrió-

-¿te importaría si no doy el si?

-claro que si, eres mi hija también -le dedico una sonrisa-

-Gracias -lo observo con nostalgia- has cambiado tanto papá

- los beneficios de ser abuelo -se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban hacia los jardines-

* * *

><p>La marcha nupcial dio inicio en el momento en que se vio a la novia cruzar por el gran arco de flores que adornaba el jardín.<p>

La joven madre a pesar de todo parecía resplandecer ese día, se veía preciosa en ese largo vestido blanco y algo pomposo, el escote de corazón resaltaba muy bien sus atributos pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Unas hermosas flores amarillas adornaban su cabello dándole un toque bastante sutil a su cabellera, la cual llevaba suelta ese día.

Todos de pie, sonrisas y lagrimas llenaban el lugar. Pero sobre todo la sonrisa de su hijo parecía iluminar todo.

Justo al final del camino estaba el pelirrojo, su porte era perfecto al igual que su cabello, sus ojos tenían ese toque decidido que tanto admiraba de el. A su lado estaban los padrinos.

Midorima, Kagami y Aomine portaban sus trajes negros con elegancia, solo que el pelirrojo portaba una rosa en el bolsillo de su saco y Midorima tenia es su mano izquierda

Del otro lado estaban las madrinas. Hikari, Tsubasa y Kise, llevaban hermosos vestidos hasta la rodilla de color melocotón, sin mangas y sin ningún tipo de encaje, el ligero escote de corazón hacia justicia a las tres chicas.

Finalmente llego junto a su prometido, quien solo le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Te ves hermosa (T/N) -le ofreció su mano, la cual ella gustosamente tomo-

-Gracias Sei -sonrió-

-Es una desgracia que esta no sea mi boda -sonrió-

- Cier– espera, ¿que dijiste? -lo miro confundida-

-Lo que escuchaste, el novio te espera ansioso -la guió hasta el altar.-

Miro a su alrededor varias veces buscando al "novio". Los padrinos caminaron hasta quedar justo al lado del pelifresa, lo cual solo logro confundirla mas.

-(T/N), Oha-asa predijo que hoy debías pensar muy tus acciones.

-Porque ni el básquet que tanto amas te hará feliz si rechazas esta oferta -el moreno sonrió-

-¿Crees que podrás ser feliz sin la persona que amas?, Ryu y tu merecen ser felices siempre, así que responde esta simple pregunta -completo Seijuro soltando su mano-

Kagami tomo la mano de la chica y sonrió, se veía simplemente perfecta a sus ojos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? - (T/N) abrió los ojos enormemente, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras sus manos no hacían mas que temblar-

-¿ C-como es que tu–

-Yo se que no fui el mejor novio, ni amigo, ni compañero -sonrió- pero quiero ser un buen esposo, un buen compañero y un buen padre para ti y nuestros hijos -miro al pequeño pelirrojo, este solo sonrió- así que por favor, concédeme el honor de ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

La pelinegra trataba, sin exito alguno, de articular alguna palabra. Su mirada se torno dura.

El pelirrojo la miro expectante, sus manos temblaban, sentía que el corazón saldría de su pecho.

-Kagami...yo no quiero que seas el mejor padre, esposo, compañero, amigo y novio -su mirada se suavizo totalmente al ver la expresión del pelirrojo- Yo solo quiero que me ames y me hagas inmensamente feliz...acepto.

* * *

><p>-¿eso es todo?<p>

-Así es, ¿esperabas algo mas? -cerró el álbum y lo coloco en su lugar sin despegar la mirada de ambos chicos-

-Si. Flores, besos... –los ojos de la chica brillaban al imaginar una escena de película para la boda de sus padres, sus ojos grises delataban el gran amor que siente por esa historia, una que le han contado desde que era niña. Claro que siempre a petición de ella y su hermano.-

-Tijeras, balones de básquet –en cambio su hermano solo podía imaginarse la intensa furia de su Tío Akashi, la cual le recordaban constantemente, y muchos jugadores de básquet jugando luego de la ceremonia.-

-¿que diablos te estas imaginando enano? -el ojigris salio con la bandeja en sus manos, tras el venia su madre con lo restante para comenzar la cena.-

-¡Onii-chan! -ambos niños corrieron a abrazar al alto chico-

Ryu era todo un hombre, alto y guapo, siendo codiciado por muchas mujeres. A sus dieciocho años era el estudiante numero uno en la preparatoria Seirin, ademas de ser el as del equipo de bàsquet.

- Zero, Avalon, no molesten a su hermano. Vengan a cenar de una vez -sonrió al sentir los brazos del pelirrojo rodear su cintura-

-si mamá -ambos corrieron a la mesa-

Avalon es la primera hija de la pareja. No es muy buena en los deportes pero es un prodigio para la música, actualmente está en el club de música y el coro de Teiko, sus ojos grises y su cabello negro la hacían más hermosa de lo que era, posee una personalidad bastante serena, al igual que sus hermanos heredo los rasgos faciales de su madre.

Zero es el menor de los tres hermanos, Sus ojos Borgoña como los de su padre y el cabello negro como el de su madre, estatura promedio y una personalidad bastante alegre y distraída. Al igual que su hermano, es el as del equipo de básquet de Teiko con solo catorce años, además de un casanova, solo que este último detalle aun no lo ha notado.

- Te juro que si Zero no tuvieran los ojos del mismo color que los míos nadie sabría que soy su padre -ambos rieron dándose un abrazo-

No podían ser mas felices, inmensamente felices. La familia que siempre quisieron había dejado de ser un sueño para convertirse en una realidad, una muy hermosa.

-Nunca me contaste como fue que Seijuro, Papá y tu armaron ese armaron ese complot para que me casara contigo -lo miro de reojo, el solo beso dulcemente su mejilla- ¿Te gustaría contarme, Taiga?

-Quizás algún día te lo cuente...o quizás no –La miro con infinita dulzura, un habito que con el tiempo aún seguía presente en ellos. Sus hijos estaban más que acostumbrados a las muestras de amor entre sus padres -

-eres cruel –un puchero adorno su rostro, lo cual hizo al pelirrojo soltar una carcajada, no es que hiciera gracia, sino que su esposa es mucho más hermosa cuando hace eso. Aunque a los ojos de Taiga su esposa es más hermosa cada segundo sin siquiera darse cuenta.-

Porque para él solo un gesto, una sonrisa, un movimiento, cualquier cosa era un motivo para amarla cada minuto más de lo que ya lo hace.

-¡Mamá, Papá esta aquí! -el ojigris se asomo por la puerta del recibidor- ah, ¿interrumpo? -comento con cierta burla-

-"Para nada" –Le dedico una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual el chico respondió con una bastante mueca de confusión ante lo dicho por su "Tío" -así tendrás que decir cuando interrumpa los momentos con tu novia.

-¡¿Q-qué?! Pero tío Taiga -lo miro con asombro- que cosas dices...y-yo no tengo novia, ya se los habría dicho –rió con marcado nerviosismo.-

-Lo sé, por eso creo que a Hikaru le encantara saber que no disimulaste ni un poco antes de que ella hablara con Kuroko y Hikari -lo miro incrédulo, ¿es que acaso sabia de su relación con la peli celeste? seguramente el hermano menor de la chica lo asesinaría.-

Y es que a pesar de ser el menor de los hermanos Kuroko, el pelirrojo poseía aquel carácter de típico de los hermanos Kagami.

Kuroko Koujiro es una persona con una personalidad bastante serena y encantadora, o al menos eso aparenta ante las chicas. Sin embargo puede llegar a ser bastante agresivo o idiota como su tío, puede recordar perfectamente su reacción cuando se enteró de que el primer novio de su hermana la había dejado por otra chica.

A la siguiente semana ambos se encontraban estudiando en la preparatoria Kirisaki Daichi. El pelirrojo no se las había dejado fácil a ninguno de los dos, luego de eso el chico pasó semanas acompañando a su hermana hasta Seirin para luego emprender su camino hasta Teiko.

Hikaru en cambio era bastante expresiva y un tanto hostil en ocasiones que logra intimidar mucho a sus oponentes en la cancha, porque al igual que su madre posee un talento explosivo para el básquet, pero también puede ser tan invisible y ágil como su padre. Sin embargo con él siempre es una chica sumamente dulce y serena. Al igual que su hermano y su primo posee ojos borgoña como los de su madre y su tío, haciéndola bastante atractiva para el que se atreve a poner su mirada en ella.

-Sigo sin saber porque le tienes tanto miedo a Kou-kun, es un amor de persona –sonrió depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hijo.-

-¿Recuerdas al primer novio de Hikaru? –Ella asintió- el chico huyo de Koujiro, no paraba de amenazarlo –un escalofrió se apodero rápidamente de el- no quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría a mí que soy un año mayor que ella.

-Creer –los tres miraron hacia la puerta, el imponente Akashi Seijuro había decidido hacer acto de presencia al ver que ni sus amigos ni su hijo se decidían aparecer en el comedor-

-¡Papá! –el pelinegro abrazo a su padre como si no hubiera un mañana- Feliz cumpleaños

-Muchas gracias Ryu –revolvió dulcemente los cabellos de su hijo- ¿Qué tal están todos?

-Muy bien Sei, felicidades –miro al hombre, pudo divisar tras él una pequeña mancha celeste- ¿Qué tal estas Hikaru-chan?

-¡¿H-Hikaru?! –dejo caer uno de los platos que traía- y-yo puedo explicarlo.

-Ya que no tuviste reparo alguno en esperar, creo que podrías explicarle primero a él, Ryu-kun –sonrió levemente, el pelinegro comenzó a sudar frio-

-¿E-el?

-Así es Ka-ga-mi –se paralizo completamente al reconocer la voz- ¿Por qué no te entiendes conmigo, Kagami-senpai?

-K-Kuroko, que sorpresa verte por aquí –dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. Minutos después se podía divisar al pelinegro tratando inútilmente de huir del pelirrojo.-

-Nunca dejaran de ser niños –los tres rieron ante ese comentario- quizás en algún momento Kou-chan recuerde que está saliendo con Avalon –dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos chicos lo escucharan. E l rostro del menor adquirió un color tan rojo como su cabello, mientras el pelinegro pasaba de una mueca de miedo a una bastante enojada.-

-¡¿Qué?! –se detuvo en seco ahora si enfrentando al pelirrojo.-

-¡M-Mamá!

-¿Qué?, no le veo lo malo –sonrió- además si ya Kou-chan sabe lo de su hermana ¿Por qué tu hermano no puede enterarse de lo tuyo con el?

-¡Maldito enano! –así la contienda continuo, una en la que ambos chicos huían del otro.-

Días como esos son los que le hacían pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si ese día no hubiese dado el sí al pelirrojo. No hubiese podido presenciar a su hermosa, extraña, y ruidosa familia.

Una de la cual no se arrepentiría nunca en su vida.

* * *

><p>Gracias por su apoyo, lamento tanto la espera pero tuve muchos problemas familiares estos últimos meses. Mis padres van a divorciarse y estado única y exclusivamente al pendiente de mi hermanita menor, asi que pronto espero continuar con el fic.<p>

¡Nos estamos leyendo! *w*/


	10. Especial Navideño AoTsuba

**Bueno, aqui dejo mi aporte navideño para ustedes n_n.**

**_Advertencias: un poco de OC en los personajes (creo); personajes Oc._**

**_Recomiendo escuchar durante el ultimo fragmento del one-shot la canción: All want is you de U2._**

**Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no pertenecen sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei **

* * *

><p><strong>-Muérdago-<strong>

Navidad, época para compartir con amigos y familia. La gente iba y venía haciendo las comunes compras de última hora , algunos simplemente se dirigían a sus casas luego de una dura jornada laboral, los niños corrían de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

En una de las famosas tiendas de deportes se podía divisar a cierta pareja amante del básquet, ambos mirando con interés los artículos de dicho deporte. La bella chica de tez blanca, ojos y cabellos celestes era el centro de las miradas en aquel lugar, y es que no era muy común ver a una chica en ese tipo de tiendas, y mucho menos en la sección de básquet, sin embargo, la mirada asesina de aquel alto y moreno chico de cabellos y ojos zafiro era más que suficiente para que más de uno saliera huyendo de la tienda.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso, Daiki –la peli celeste sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, o más bien como solo con su novio lo hacía-

-No tengo la culpa de que esos imbéciles te estén desnudando con la mirada –bufo con notoria molestia- esos tarados no saben con quien se meten-

-¿Con el gran y decido monstruo come-niños Ahomine Daiki? –Lo miro de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa burlona-

-Así es… ¡Oye! –la miro un tanto molesto mientras ella solo reía, solo por eso decidió pasarlo por una vez, solo esa. Si había algo que Aomine amaba más que el básquet eso es la sonrisa de su novia, claro está que no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura - Estas ganándote una pelea de gratis.

-Y tu un mes sin besos y comida -el moreno se detuvo en seco-

-¿u-un mes sin tus hamburguesas? – ella asintió conteniendo la carcajada que amenazaba con salir- e-está bien, no diré más nada.

-Así me gusta, obediente - el solo frunció el ceño. La ojiceleste pudo divisar una pequeña mancha verde en una de las guirnaldas de la tienda, como pudo arrastro a su novio hasta quedar justo bajo el "simple adorno".

- ¿Qué pasa Tsubasa?

-Daiki –hizo un ademan ordenándole que se inclinase un poco-

-¿Qué? –Se inclinó hacia ella esperando que le dijera algo. En su lugar solo sintió como la chica posaba los labios en su mejilla brindándole un cálido beso, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el - ¡¿Q-qué fue eso?! –dijo alejándose un poco de ella-

-Un beso –dicho eso continuo caminando como si nada pasara-

-¡¿P-por qué hiciste eso?! –miro en dirección a donde ella apuntaba, justamente un bonito muérdago colgaba de la guirnalda bajo la que estuvieron segundos atrás- Eso no cuenta como un beso.

-¿Quieres que te bese en plena tienda? –Sonrió divertida mientras disfrutaba la expresión del moreno-

-¡C-cállate! –Musito entre dientes, tomo uno de los balones de básquet de la repisa y se dirigió a la caja a pagar, ella solo lo miro con tristeza-

-Ojala fueras más cariñoso, Daiki –salió de la tienda dando un profundo y largo suspiro-

* * *

><p>-A Tsu-chan le va a encantar -miraron nuevamente su obra maestra como si de un trofeo de básquet se tratase- tenías razón al decir que este sería el regalo perfecto para ella Tetsu-kun<p>

-Así es, mi hermana al verlo en la tienda se enamoró. Aomine-kun al fin pensó para algo que no fuese básquet –el chico sombra sonrió con satisfacción.-

-Aka-chin, quiero de esos dulces, son deliciosos….

-No puedes comerlos Atsushi, son para Tsubasa, Daiki se enfadara si lo haces –el pelilila lo miro con el ceño fruncido-

-mmm…Mine-chin es malo –dijo haciendo un leve pero tierno puchero-

-Kise-kun, ¿Qué paso con Midorima-kun? –el rubio solo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.-

-Le envie un mensaje de texto esta mañana, pero…- Mostro a todos la firme respuesta del peliverde-

"No quiero"

-Ese Shintarou, mira que desafiarme…

-Ya no importa Akashichii –miro a través de la ventana, esbozando una gran sonrisa- después de todo, es navidad

* * *

><p>-Gracias por traerme a casa Daiki, nos vemos mañana –Ingreso a su casa y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta-<p>

-¡E-espera!-como pudo detuvo la puerta-¿puedo pasar?

-¿Para qué? –comenzó a reír un tanto nerviosa- Tetsuya-nii no está en casa

-….Necesito usar el baño –las pálidas mejillas de Tsubasa tomaron un tono rojizo. Con timidez tomo la mano de su novio y lo guio al interior de la casa-

-Supongo que ya sabes donde esta

-Así es -ambos se quedaron en silencio- Tetsu me dijo que aún tienes mi chaqueta del uniforme en tu habitación.

-¿Quieres que la traiga?

-Si por favor, te lo encargo -dicho eso corrió en dirección al baño-

-…hoy Daiki está muy raro…quizás sea por lo de la tienda -se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación-

No hizo más que entrar y pudo ver muchas luces de todos colores por toda la habitación, guirnaldas, lazos y muchos más adornos dándole un toque alegre a la habitación, pero el más resaltante de todos era aquel oso de extravagante tamaño en el centro de su habitación, en sus piernas tenía una linda cesta color azul con muchos dulces y pequeñas rosas de diversos colores, además de un curioso cartel en forma de flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba.

-¿Te gusta?, son de fresa –salió de su ensoñación y miro hacia la puerta. El moreno estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona, apunto a la canasta- si no te gustan Murasakibara estará encantado –Ella frunció el ceño-

-Claro que me gustan…son mis favoritos…-se acercó hasta él y tomo su mano para luego volver junto a el hasta el centro de la habitación

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias –acaricio su mejilla para después abrazarlo-

-Falta lo mejor -lo mira sin entender, instintivamente miro hacia arriba. Tres muérdagos colgaban de las guirnaldas haciéndola sonrojar completamente- ¿No es lo que querías? –Esbozo una sonrisa burlona, ella solo asintió con la mirada gacha-

-Tsubasa…-la tomo suavemente del mentón para que lo mirara. Se acercó acortando la distancia de sus labios poco a poco- Te amo…- finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso dulce, algo que no acostumbraba Aomine, por lo cual para ella era bastante especial. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente ambos se separaron-

-Feliz navidad, Tsubasa –ella desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojada pero con una sutil sonrisa-

-Feliz navidad, baka Daiki

* * *

><p>-¡Tsubasa! –Abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su interlocutor. El pelirrojo la miraba con el ceño fruncido-<p>

-Lo siento Taiga-kun, te tardabas mucho –esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras salían del gimnasio, el chico solo suspiro-

-De acuerdo, vamos, te toca ayudarme con la cena, no dejare que la entrenadora cocine –ambos rieron-

-Sera un honor Chef Taiga –sonrió-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué soñabas?, tenías una sonrisa tonta en los labios –ella lo miro fijamente, sin poder evitarlo sonrió-

-No es nada, es solo que recordé que debo desempolvar mi oso de felpa, es de tu tamaño –ambos continuaron su camino al apartamento del pelirrojo entre risas y una que otra broma por parte de la peliceleste.

* * *

><p>Bueno, estaba desaparecida lo se TTwTT. Pero al fin acabe mis exámenes QwQ asi que pronto subire el proximo capitulo del fanfic.<p>

¡Feliz navidad!


	11. Chapter 5: Momento Incomodo

Aqui otro cap n_n, las comillas son recuerdos entre dialogos y los * son pensamientos entre diálogos, las letras cursivas y en negritas son pensamientos fuera de dialogos, espero les guste el cap!

* * *

><p>5° PARTIDO: Esto Es Bastante Incomodo.<p>

Luego de varias, y desesperantes horas de viaje, los 3 equipos de Tokyo finalmente llegaron a uno de los mejores Ryokans de Kyoto, el Nishiyama Ryokan. El aura que rodeaba aquel lugar brinda paz y tranquilidad a sus huéspedes, bueno, al menos si no pasan por el lobby.

-¿Dónde diablos esta Akashi? – La pelirroja se encontraba en el suelo, su rostro era cubierto por uno de los tantos que había llevado al Ryokan. Kuroko y Hikari habían pasado todo el viaje leyendo y discutiendo sobre cada libro que terminaban, leyeron al menos 8 libros, sin contar romeo y Julieta- ¡Quiero dormir! ¿Es mucho pedir? –Frunció el ceño-

-Cálmate Hikari-san, Akashi-kun es alguien muy ocupado

-Pero Kuroko, mira que invitarnos y hacernos esperar...típico niño rico y mimado –el aura de enojo que la rodeaba era lo suficientemente grande como para que solo Kuroko se le acercara. Taiga se acercó a Tsubasa quien había estado realmente pensativa desde que bajaron del autobús.

-Tsubasa, ¿estás bien? –ella lo miro, gracias a él la carga de tener que convivir una semana con los prodigios se aligero un poco.

-Si –sonrió- solo un poco nerviosa, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos en Teiko

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿DONDE ESTA BAKASHI?! –sintió algo rozar su mejilla izquierda, llevo su mano hasta su mejilla, descubriendo un líquido rojo. Miro sus dedos quedando en shock al ver de lo que se trataba- ¿S-sangre? –Se giró para observar en dirección a donde fue a parar el objeto responsable de la herida, el cual estaba enterrado en la pared- ¿u-una tijera?

-Eso fue muy grosero Hikari, no debes insultarme jamás

-¿Quién eres y porque me llamas por mi nombre?

-Yo lo sé todo, pero ya que acabamos de conocernos voy a perdonar tu error, soy Akashi Seijuro

-No es por nada pero...-lo miro de pies a cabeza- tenemos la misma estatura –de nuevo sintió algo rozar su mejilla para luego escuchar el sonido de algo perforando la pared- bien bien lo siento, ¿contento?

-Asi es, jamás olvides que soy el emperador

-¿El pingüino emperador? –Sonrió con burla. El por su parte esbozo una sonrisa que le erizo los vellos a todos los presentes-

-No deberías decir esas cosas Hikari

-¡Bastar… -Riko golpeo mortalmente a la pelirroja dejándola completamente noqueada

-¿alguien que quiera acotar algo? –menciono con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante.

-No –todos miraron a la pelirroja- ***_que en paz descanses Hikari_***

Seijuro ignoro olímpicamente a todos y se acercó a Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa, ella retrocedió un poco para evitar el acercamiento, si a algo le tenía miedo era a esa sonrisa.

-* _**Bien, si hay algo de lo que siempre me he escondido es de las sonrisas y muestras de "Afecto" de Seijuro. Solo sonríe asi cuando tiene algún plan entre manos**_* -suspiro- H-Hola Seijuro –beso el dorso de mi mano sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Tsubasa

-También para mi Seijuro pero no hagas eso, es vergonzoso.

-Akashi-kun, hola –Tetsu se colocó entre ambos dándome la espalda-

-Nunca cambias Tetsuya, siempre sobreprotegiendo a tu hermana

-Basta los dos, estoy cansada, Hikari esta inconsciente y sería bueno descansar antes de reunirnos Seijuro.

-Está bien, las habitaciones estarán divididas por equipos: Kaijo y Shuutoku piso 1, Seirin y Toou piso 2, Yosen y Rakuzan piso 3. La encargada les enseñara sus habitaciones –miro su libreta- ¡ah!, por cierto, tendremos habitaciones mixtas.

-¡¿HABITACIONES MIXTAS?! –Gritaron al unísono, recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte del pelirrojo, luego de unos segundos noto la presencia de Kurama y otra chica que acaba- ¿ellas quiénes son?

Junto a Kurama estaba una chica de cabello rubio con ondas hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, sus ojos son rojos como los de Taiga, alta y delgada con pechos medianamente grandes y mejillas un poco rellenitas.

-Otoya Kurama, soy la manager del club de baloncesto de Seirin

-Soy Matoi Ren, también soy manager del club de básquet de Shuutoku

-*_**Asi que eso planeaban**_*- ambos equipos las miraron resignados. Sin embargo, Akashi no apartaba la mirada de Kurama

-***_¿Heterocromía?,¿Quién es en realidad esta chica_*** -frunció el ceño y aprovecho que Hikari estaba despertando- Tsubasa, Daiki, Taiga, Matoi-san, Hikari, Tetsuya y Kurama, habitación 17 piso 2.

-¡un momento!, ¿Por qué con Aomine? –Replicaron ambos pelirrojos y Tsubasa-

-He dicho, no me contradigan o lo lamentaran –Ren levanto la mano-

-¿Eso es todo Akashi-san?

-Asi es Matoi-san

-Bien –sonrió y se lanzó sobre la espalda del peliverde derribándolo- ¡SHIN-CHAN! , ¡LAMENTO HABER LLEGADO TARDE!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste la hora de salida del bus? –lo miro con lágrimas de cocodrilo

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –frunció el ceño y ajusto sus lentes.

-Tarot-kun, no seas asi conmigo –Tsubasa y Kuroko se miraron entre si-

-***_¿Tarot-kun?_***- pensaron conteniendo la risa-

-¡Kurokochii, Tsubasachii! –Kise se abalanzo sobre los gemelos haciéndolos caer.

-Kise-kun, me asfixias...

-Ryota vas a matarme...

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡Ah, lo siento! –Los soltó a ambos y miro al peliverde- Midorimachii traje tu lucky ítem de hoy como me pediste.

-Gracias Kise –tomo el objeto -

-¿Lucky ítem? –Hikari observo el objeto que el peliverde tenía entre sus manos, era un broche de una flor de loto-

-Shin-chan es fanático de Oha-Asa, lo que ella dice lo hace, ¿nee Otaku-kun?

-Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca –ajusto sus lentes- por cierto Matoi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya que no me avisaste la hora en que salía el bus, vine junto a Syo nii-san por su viaje de negocios –sonrió afianzando el abrazo- ¡Me alegra poder estar contigo Shin-chan!

-No seas confianzuda Matoi, para ti soy Midorima.

-Moo, Taka-kun siempre te llama Shin-chan.

-Él también es un confianzudo –frunció el ceño-

-Shin-chan Hiroii –Mencionarón ambos chicos con un aura depresiva-

-*_**en verdad los japoneses son extraños**_* -Hikari suspiro-

-Tsubasa, Shintarou, Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi, Tetsuya y Satsuki, síganme.

-Repito, quiero dormir Seijuro –frunció el ceño-

-Es una orden, Tsubasa

-Pues lo siento por ti Seijuro, yo voy a descansar, no eres mi jefe –tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hasta su habitación seguida por los demás miembros de Seirin.

-Aka-chin, mejor en la cena, yo también quiero descansar –menciono comiendo sus gominolas, Akashi suspiro-

-Está bien Atsushi, TODOS deben estar en la mesa esta noche, eso es todo –se retiró, y junto con él se fue esa aura de tención en el lobby.

* * *

><p>***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***<p>

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, un golpe más y acabamos por hoy ¿de acuerdo?<p>

-¡SI! –dio perfectamente el golpe de gracia derribando a su senpai, se separó un poco y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Bien hecho Yashiro, serás un gran capitán. Te confió mi equipo.

-Senpai...Gracias, entonces ya me voy –tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la puerta-

-Claro, buen trabajo.

-Gracias –sonrió y salió del dojo, su capitán pudo llevarlos a un Ryokan especialmente hecha para deportistas. Cuenta con varios dojos, gimnasios de básquet, canchas de futbol, béisbol y voleibol. Sin embargo él se dirigía a toda prisa al gimnasio de básquet.

_-"gracias por ayudarme, soy Yatogami Yashiro, un placer –el pelilila lo miro indiferente-_

_-Ehhh, solo lo hice porque eres un enano –Yashiro frunció el ceño._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Murasakibara Atsushi, ya debo irme, nos vemos Shiro-chin"_

-***_Maldición, ¿dónde se habrá metido Murasakibara?_***

-¿Yashiro? –se detuvo y miro a su interlocutor, el castaño le miraba algo anonadado. Con una sonrisa se echó a correr hasta el más alto.

-¡Teppei!, ¡Que alegría verte!

-Hey cálmate –le revolvió el cabello dulcemente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con el equipo, entrenaremos aquí

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿Por qué vas tan apurado? –El peliblanco lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro- vas en dirección contraria al dojo –abrió los ojos como platos.

-Estoy buscando a un chico bastante alto, cabello lila, comía dulces –Teppei lo miro confundido-

-¿Murasakibara?

-Sí, lo busco a él, pensé que estaría contigo

-No, para nada, él es del equipo de básquet de la preparatoria Yosen, cancha 3 –sonrió-

-Gracias Teppei –comenzó a correr de nuevo- ¡te llamo luego!

-¡Eh!, ¡espera Yashiro! –lo miro alejarse. Suspiro pesadamente con una gran sonrisa- Vaya chico

* * *

><p>***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***<p>

* * *

><p>Habitación 17  8:00pm

-¡QUE ES MIA JODER!

-¡YO LLEGUE PRIMERO, BUSCA OTRA! –Empujo a su adversario-

-¡MUEVETE BAKAGAMI! –Devolvió el empujón-

-¡QUE NO AHO MINE! –Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa-

-Oigan chicos, ¿pueden moverse?, estorban el paso al armario-ambos se giraron en dirección a la voz, Hikari ya había desempacado la mitad de sus cosas.

-¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?!, ¡FUERA!

-El que va a la villa pierde su silla, busquen otro cuarto.

-¡QUE NO! –ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, Riko desprendía un aura asesina con aquella sínica sonrisa.

-Chicos, dejen de gritar –Taiga trago pesadamente, la conoce lo suficientemente bien como para no contradecirla.

-S-Si senpai –en cambio Daiki frunció el ceño.

-Dile a ambos Bakagamis que esta es MI habitación, si no se van yo... –no pudo continuar ya que perdió el equilibrio

-Lo siento Aomine, me resba...¿le? –Se acercó a mirarlo más de cerca- ¿Are? –su mirada se tornó tanto burlona como sorprendida-

El ambiente se tornó tenso, todos miraban la escena como si de una película se tratase, trataban de ignorar los flashes y la tan escandalosa risa de Hikari, también las miradas sorprendidas de Tsubasa y Ren. Kuroko prefirió mantenerse "al margen" de la situación con comentarios bastante "sutiles" hacia ambos chicos, para nadie era un secreto que ese era el primer beso de Taiga, por lo cual las risas de Hikari no cesaron si hasta que vio a ambos caer desmayados.

* * *

><p>20 minutos después...<p>

* * *

><p>-¡VEN ACÁ! –Hikari corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era cierto.<p>

-¡¿ENCERIO CREEN QUE LO HARE?! –Visualizo el pasillo que llevaba al jardín del lugar, ahí visualizo las cercas de madera que separaban las habitaciones del jardín principal - *¡Mi salvación!*

Corrió hasta una de ellas y la salto, ya en el jardín de la habitación pudo visualizar a cierto rubio y otro chico junto a él. Se acercó y golpeo desesperadamente la puerta. Unos segundos después Kise le abrió la puerta, ella corrió hasta adentro y se escondió bajo la mesa.

-Kise, ¡ayúdame vienen por mi! –lo miro aterrada-

-¿Quiénes bella dama?- Moriyama acudió al llamado de su "Doncella"

-¿y tú eres...

-Moriyama Yoshitaka para servirte my lady

-¡Kise ayúdame! –lo ignoro olímpicamente-

-¿Qué pasa Hikarichii? –Le coloco el seguro a la puerta-

-Ahomine y Bakagami, eso pasa –Un gran golpe logra alertarla, corrió y se escondió detrás de Moriyama y el rubio- ayúdame a esconderme...-susurro-

-¡KISE ABRE LA PUERTA! –Se escuchó del otro lado-

-Nos estamos vistiendo Kagamichii

-¡Joder Kise no hay nada que no hayamos visto nunca! –la pelirroja trato de ahogar una carcajada, Kise solo hizo una expresión de asombro

- ¡¿O-Ósea que Aominechii y Kagamichii se han tirado a otros chicos?! –Hikari no pudo más y comenzó a reír escandalosamente, tuvo que salir y saltar de nuevo la cerca para salir. Mientras tanto las estrellas de Toou y Seirin lograron abrir, tumbar, la puerta. El moreno fue el primero en lanzarse sobre el rubio.

-Maldito rubio oxigenado, ¿Qué cojones te pasa al pensar eso? –Taiga se les acerca con una mirada de odio puro.

-¡Kise Bastardo!

-¡¿M-Moriyama-senpai?! –muy tarde, el castaño lo dejo a su suerte en lo que se había convertido en una futura escena del crimen.

* * *

><p>Siento mucho la tardanza, en verdad lo siento. No olviden comentar!<p>

Nos estamos leyendo *w*/


	12. Chapter 6: Promesa Inconsiente

**Aclaraciones antes del capítulo:** Todo aquello que este en cursivas y negritas serán pensamientos, en negritas cursivas y subrayado serán canciones.

* * *

><p>6º Partido: Promesa Inconsciente<p>

* * *

><p>(Tsubasa POV)<p>

Bien y mal, ¿Cuál es el verdadero significado de esas dos palabras?, hace un tiempo pensé que hacer el bien era anteponer tu felicidad a la de los demás y preocuparte por tu bienestar, que no hay que mostrar piedad contra las personas o de lo contrario no aprenderán nada de sus acciones, que nunca debes de mostrar debilidad o alegría frente a otros, a ocultar siempre lo que sientes en realidad.

Al entrar a Seirin pude darme cuenta de que cada uno de los ideales que me fueron inculcados en Teiko, en los que firmemente creía no eran del todo ciertos. Y entonces como si de una ligera y común brisa se tratase, me di cuenta de la verdad: Todo lo que he hecho está mal.

En primer lugar debí apoyar más a Daiki para que asistiera a los entrenamientos en lugar de ponerme del lado del entrenador y Seijuro, tampoco debí acatar cada una de las órdenes de nuestro "amigo" aun cuando Tetsuya me dijo que estaba mal, que ese Akashi ya no era el que una vez conocimos, participar en esas infantiles apuestas, todo.

No debí de hacer muchas de las cuales ahora me arrepiento y quiero redimirme, recuperar a mis amigos, a la persona que una vez quise con todo mi ser, incluso evitar que Taiga-kun siga el camino de los milagros. Pero de nada sirve martirizarse tanto, todo está hecho.

-Hikari-san, estaré un rato en las termas –tome mis cosas y me detuve en la puerta, esperando una respuesta.-

-Está bien, nos veremos en el comedor –se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones, seguramente el entrenamiento la dejo exhausta, jamás imagine que una chica como Riko pudiera tener descendencia Espartana. Sonreí ante esa posibilidad.-

-_***En el comedor***_ ah…si, nos vemos allá –dicho eso Salí de la habitación hundida en mis pensamientos.-

Seirin es un equipo bastante unido debo admitir, da esa sensación de estar en familia o entre amigos, cuando leía las cartas de Tetsuya me parecía algo ilógico, a veces irreal. Pero al llegar pude experimentar cada una de las sensaciones descritas por mi hermano, no había duda, Seirin es excepcional.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? –Salí de mis pensamientos, al parecer había entrado a las termas sin ser consciente de ello.-

-Si claro –la chica asintió y entro, sentándose junto a mí.-

La mire de reojo durante unos minutos, es bastante atractiva debo admitir: ojos aguamarina, cabellos rojo fresa como el de Akashi bastante largos y levemente ondulados en las puntas, piel ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo bastante proporcionado, pestañas largas, y creo que pude ver que su oreja izquierda esta perforada y decorada con una argolla plateada y un par de pendientes con forma de mariposa. Si no fuera mujer en verdad me sentiría como Daiki.

-Que relajante es esto ¿no crees? –le dedique una mirada inexpresiva y solo asentí- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Tachibana Megumi, ¿no me recuerdas Kuroko-chan? También estudio en Serin solo que en segundo de preparatoria–la mire con desconfianza.-

-Solo responderé cuando me diga porque sabe quién soy y que estudio en Seirin.

-Oh claro. Primero lo primero, ambas estamos en el club de música –sonrió, yo solo la mire un tanto confundida.-

-Yo no recuerdo haberte visto nunca –trate de hacer memoria, aunque ahora que lo pienso creo saber quién es- ¡Ah, eres la chica parlanchina!

-¡Que cruel, Kuroko-chan! –Sonrió- pero en fin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy en un campamento de entrenamiento con el equipo de básquet.

-¡Genial!, tal vez me pase por los-

-¿Qué pretendes senpai? – La confronte al fin- no quiero sonar grosera, pero tanto interés de un día para otro no me parece casualidad –le dedique una mirada algo fría y fruncí el ceño.-

-En verdad eres muy honesta –menciono con fingida indignación- está bien, lo siento. Me acerque porque no pareces estar del todo bien –suavice la mirada.- parece que algo te preocupa.

Desvié la mirada un poco sonrojada, no pude evitar imaginar a Daiki en ese preciso momento. Maldito moreno creído e insensible.

-Es una larga historia –la mire nuevamente- aunque tú tampoco pareces estar bien.

-¿Yo? –Se apuntó mientras hacia una mueca de confusión.-

-Así es, gracias a las experiencias aprendí que las personas que más se interesan en las demás y las detallan con más facilidad, son las que de igual manera están sufriendo por algo –sonreí levemente al ver su expresión descolocada.-

-Me atrapaste –ambas reímos levemente- es que…hace poco me di cuenta de que mi concepto de lo que está bien y lo que está mal está un poco errado –la mire sorprendida, al parecer no soy la única que piensa de esa forma.- cometí muchos errores, sobre todo con la persona que más quería, y ahora lo estoy pagando si se puede clasificar esto como "pagar mi deuda".

-…-la mire unos segundos. Creo que puedo contarle mi historia, aunque quizás por ahora solo hable de Daiki.-

* * *

><p><strong>+++Kuroko No Basket Doyara Mata Tsubasa+++<strong>

* * *

><p>(Taiga POV)<p>

Maldición no logro concentrarme, este es el décimo octavo balón que lanzo sin poder encestar en ninguno de mis intentos, necesito relajarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Desde que Hikari y Tsubasa llegaron a Seirin mi mente está hecha un caos, así que pensé en analizar un poco la situación.

Primero, la llegada de ambas a Seirin; Segundo, aquel día en el Maji Burger solo defendí a Tsubasa y deje a mi hermana menor a cargo de Kuroko, eso no lo he olvidado; tenemos muchas cosas en común y nos llevamos muy bien a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace poco.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba caminando por el jardín con mi mochila en el balón en mis manos.

-¡Hey Bakagami! –Fruncí el ceño mientras observaba como Hikari se me acercaba.- ¿Vienes a comer? –asentí sin dejar de mirarla.-

-Oye Hikari –ella me miro- tu eres mujer…

-¡Oh! ¿Los senos te dieron algún indicio de eso? –Bufe con molestia, a lo que ella respondió con una sonora carcajada.-

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Desvié la mirada, sentí como un calor se alojaba en mis mejillas- ¿c-cuanto tiempo hace falta para que alguien te guste? –Paro de reír y seco una que otra lágrima que se bajaba por su mejilla, se quedó pensativa unos cuantos minutos antes de volverme a ver.-

-Pues eso depende de la persona y la situación en la que se encuentre, el amor y la atracción no son lo mismo, tampoco es igual en todos. Por ejemplo, unos lo experimentan a primera vista, otros a través del tiempo, también al verlo perdido o quizás con una sola palabra o expresión –genial, un discurso digno de una romántica empedernida- ¿a qué viene todo esto Hermano?

-….No es nada, solo curiosidad –seguí caminando.-

-Si te sirve de algo, Tsubasa no alguien fácil. Si quieres algo con ella primero debes deshacerte del fantasma del Aomine Daiki de Teiko, el primer amor y el primer novio no es fácil de olvidar ¿sabes?

-¿P-por qué crees que es ella?, además…-me quede callado captando un pequeño detalle en lo dicho por ella, ¿Aomine y Tsubasa eran pareja en Teiko?.-

-Soy una Kagami, pero no soy como tú –sonrió- pude notarlo en la pelea que tuvimos en el Maji con él. Además, eres mi hermano Taiga, para mi eres tan transparente como el cristal, te conozco como la palma de mi mano –siguió su camino hasta el interior del ryokan dejándome con la palabra en la boca.-

-Maldita enana sabelotodo –Continúe mi camino pensando en lo dicho por la enana. No pude evitar recordar la sonrisa de Tsubasa al anunciarse nuestra victoria en el partido Seirin versus Yosen- aunque quizás no este del todo equivocada…

* * *

><p><strong>+++Kuroko No Basket Doyara Mata Tsubasa+++<strong>

* * *

><p>(Megumi Pov)<p>

No puedo creerlo, ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel como para decir todo eso?, pobrecita…vivió en carne propia la dolorosa experiencia de que el ser querido te saque de su vida con lo que puede ser veneno puro…justo como él.

-Shigehiro… -susurre sin percatarme de ello.-

-¿Shigehiro, lo conoces? –Sonrió con un toque de emoción en su voz.-

-S-sí, estudiamos juntos durante dos años en la secundaria –reí un tanto nerviosa- por ahora quiero pedirte un favor –ella ladeo la cabeza- seamos amigas.

-Senpai –su expresión denotaba cierta sorpresa- está bien no hay problema, solo le pido que no le comente a nadie el tema de Daiki por favor.

-Claro no te preocupes, pero te pido lo mismo, ya sabes…acerca de mi origen…-dije mientras salíamos de las termas, nos colocamos las toallas y fuimos a los vestidores. Estuvimos calladas todo el tiempo, ya vestidas ella pareció decidirse a hablar -

-Senpai, ¿podrías cenar con nosotros?, es que esta noche cenare con mis ex compañeros de Teiko y pues…será algo incomodo

-Claro, nos vemos en 20 minutos en el comedor, Tsuba-chan –dicho esto Salí a toda prisa del lugar. Creo que fue una buena idea venir a este ryokan.-

* * *

><p><strong>+++Kuroko No Basket Doyara Mata Tsubasa+++<strong>

* * *

><p>(Normal Pov)<p>

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es tu hermana

-No lo sé, tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos, Aomine-kun –el moreno bufo con notoria molestia- ella solo menciono que tiene un empleo de medio tiempo.

-¿Te pasa algo Aomine?, tienes peor humor que usualmente –la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa un tanto burlona, logrando que este se acercara a ella con una mueca de molestia.-

-Si serás cabrona Kagami, es simple curiosidad.

-¿De qué va tanto interés en Tsubasa, Ahomine? –Como si fuera imposible de evitar, el pelirrojo soltó uno de sus "amables" comentarios contra el moreno.-

-Mejor cállate Bakagami, tú no tienes velo en este entierro.

-Me sorprende que Aomine-kun conozca esa frase –menciono con simpleza, una muy falsa en realidad.-

-¿Cómo debería tomar eso Tetsu? –una vena comenzaba a sobresalir en su frente, Hikari trataba de ahogar la risa que le producía la escena-

-Tal como suena.

-Yo si se en que trabaja –todos la miraron- verdaderamente ustedes solo hablan y ven cosas sobre el básquet –negó de forma reprobatoria hacia los tres chicos- Tsubasa es una de las operadoras de audio más importante de Norteamérica y Asia por lo que ha grabado con muchos famosos de nuestra generación, tiene un trabajo fijo en ACS Entreteiment, que no es más que la agencia de talentos que posee la familia Akashi, las siglas significan Akashi Cedric Seijuro. Es decir –miro a los chicos- Akashi Seijuro y su padre ¿corrígeme si me equivoco, Kise? que se que no lo hago por cierto –el recién llegado se acercó hasta ellos.-

-Así es Hikarichii, ¿no lo sabían? –Los miro un tanto confundidos- por eso no está disponible los fines de semana y tampoco los martes desde el termino de los entrenamientos –sonrió- de hecho, ella se fue en nuestro último año en Teiko solo para especializarse en ello.

Los ases de Too y Seirin ahogaron una expresión de asombro, más por la mirada asesina que les dedicaba su capitán que por la tranquilidad de los otros clientes.

Unos minutos después hicieron acto de presencia los miembros restantes de la generación de los milagros, que como siempre, eran encabezados por el emperador de Rakuzan, hasta quedar frente a la mesa de Seirin.

-Daiki, Tetsuya –miro hacia la puerta, Tsubasa y Megumi entraron justo en ese momento- Tsubasa, vamos –los tres asintieron y siguieron al ex capitán, Megumi seguía de cerca a su amiga mientras analizaba los rostros de los demás chicos en busca de alguien en específico. Aomine aprovecho la oportunidad y se acercó a la peli celeste.-

-Tsubasa, tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos nada que hablar, déjame tranquila por favor –intento adelantarse, halando con ella a su amiga. Daiki, haciendo gala de su velocidad y reflejos, tiro de su brazo haciéndola chocar contra su pecho para luego envolverla entre sus brazos.-

-Tsubasa…por favor, hablemos –susurro peligrosamente cerca de su oído. Tsubasa sintió sus piernas flaquear.-

Inevitablemente ella comenzó a ceder poco a poco, rodeo el torso del moreno con sus brazos y hundió lentamente su rostro en su pecho, cerró sus ojos y se permitió unos minutos de paz junto a él.

-¡Tsubasa espera! –ambas voces resonaron en todo el comedor. Sintió como era halada por el brazo con suma delicadeza mientras Megumi se situaba frente a ella, miro a su "captor" encontrándose con una mirada borgoña bastante intensa.-

-No vas a manipularla, eres un engreído de lo peor Ahomine.

-¡¿Ah, quien eres tú?!

-Tachibana Megumi, soy amiga de Tsubasa y no permitiré que le hagas más daño del que ya le hiciste, ganguro –dijo sin vacilar, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes, o al menos a los que conocían la situación.

-Taiga-kun…Senpai…

-No te preocupes –esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- todo estará bien –dicho eso beso la frente de la chica, la cual no tardo en obtener un fuerte sonrojo al ver como Taiga se acercaba a Daiki.-

-No permitiré que le hagas daño, ya fue suficiente.

-Así que… ¿no solo el básquet? –el ojirubi capto enseguida el significado de sus palabras, Miro de reojo a su hermana, la cual le hacía señas bastante extrañas.-

-No solo el básquet, ¡No- -sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe en su abdomen.-

-Eso les pasa por no hacerme caso –miro al moreno, al parecer también había sido víctima del pequeño fantasma.-

-Mi hermana no es un objeto por el cual armar estos espectáculos, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun –su mirada era totalmente inexpresiva, sin embargo, el aura asesina tan parecida al emperador de Rakuzan les decía otra cosa.-

-_***Un hermano celoso***_ -fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes.-

-Basta –ante la autoritaria voz del pelirrojo todos quedaron en silencio- Hikari, Taiga y Megumi comerán con nosotros –quizás algunos pensaran que fue una sugerencia, sin embargo, para los jugadores era más que claro que había sido una orden.-

-Oye a mí no me metas en tus reuniones raras pingüino –frunció el ceño.-

-De acuerdo –Taiga tomo la mano de la ojiceleste y la guio hasta la mesa, siendo seguido por Megumi.-

-¡Oye Bakagami!

-Hikari-san –miro al 11 de Seirin- será muy incómodo si solo comemos nosotros 9, además –ante el silencio del chico su mirada se desvió hacia su sombra- Tsubasa no está del todo bien.

-…esto está comenzando a preocuparme –ambos se dirigieron hasta la mesa.-

* * *

><p><em>30 minutos después….<em>

* * *

><p>El ambiente en la mesa de los milagros era bastante tenso, casi podría cortarse, los únicos que hablaban eran Kise, Akashi, Midorima y Murasakibara. Los otros parecían más unos zombis que otra cosa.<p>

-Tsubasa –la aludida miro al pelirrojo- ¿reconsideraste mi oferta? –Ella bajo los cubiertos sin dejar de mirarlo.-

-Gracias por la oferta Seijuro, pero mi respuesta es la misma. No dejare Seirin para ir a Rakuzan.

-Pfff –todos vieron a la pelirroja, esta había escupido toda su bebida- cof cof… ¡What the hell! ¿How does that leave Seirin? ¿Is anything crazy you became emperor penguin?

-Hikari-san deja de hablar en inglés, no todos te entienden -tomo de su malteada. ¿Como el la entendió si no habla ingles?, nadie sabe.-

-¡Pero Kuroko!, ¿ you do not hear or what?

-Lo hice –quizás era idea de ella, pero le había parecido ver una sutil sonrisa en los labios del inexpresivo chico- pero confió en mi hermana, no dejaría Seirin sin un muy buen motivo.

-Shit… -Se sentó nuevamente para continuar con su cena.-

-Tsuba-chan, ¿mañana vamos de compras?

-Lo siento Megumi-senpai, tengo entrenamiento en la mañana –dijo sin inmutarse.-

-Ya veo, ¿Qué tal después de volver a Tokyo?

-Tsubasa…

-Claro no le veo ningún problema, aunque no me molestaría hacer algo ahora mismo –esbozo una sonrisa mientras ignoraba olímpicamente al moreno.-

-Tsubasa –el moreno se posiciono justo a su lado.-

-¿Qué tal participar en el karaoke? –Empujo "sutilmente" al chico para poder posicionarse junto a Tsubasa.-

-…-miro en dirección al escenario- no lo sé Megumi-san…

-Vamos, por favor –dijo tomándola del brazo- será divertido.

-…De acuerdo, vamos –se dirigió junto a la pelirrojo hasta el escenario para hablar con el encargado.-

-Kuroko-chan es bastante impredecible ¿verdad?

-Así es –Acomodo sus lentes. Luego de unos segundos de algo hizo clic en su mente, abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¿Matoi?! –La rubia cayó sentada al suelo.- ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí de nuevo?

-Shin-chan eso es de mala educación –frunce el ceño- yo que vengo con tanto cariño a saludarte.

-Vete

.No –sonrió aferrándose al brazo del peliverde.-

-Quien diría que cabeza de brócoli conseguiría novia –mordió nuevamente en su hamburguesa sin dejar de mirar a la chica- ¿tú también eres friki de los horóscopos?

-¡Kagami, calla a tu hermana! –sus mejillas obtuvieron un fuerte color carmesí en segundos. Kagami soltó su hamburguesa solo para mirarlo con burla.-

-¿Decías algo?

-Muéranse –se paró dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, era bastante consiente de las risas que los otros trataban de contener.-

-Vamos Shin-chan, admite que Ren-chan te gusta aunque sea un poco

-Muere con ellos Takao

-¡Que cruel, Shin-chan el Tsundere! –Gritaron ambos chicos, siendo totalmente reprendidos por el ojiverde.-

-Buenas noches –todos miraron hacia el escenario- Comenzaremos esta linda velada con el karaoke libre de la noche, empezaremos con las dos primeras participantes: ¡Kuroko Tsubasa y Tachibana Megumi!

Ambas chicas salieron a escena, Megumi prácticamente halaba de Tsubasa para que saliera al fin. La otra en cambio no paraba de temblar y de pensar mil formas para matar a su senpai.

-_***Maldición senpai, mira qué elegir justo esa canción y dejarme cantar sola… ***_ -la música comenzó a sonar, una tonada lenta y hermosa a la vez. Megumi tocaba el piano con mucha delicadeza- _***Esta canción…Nuestra canción**_ –su mirada se posó en el moreno- _***la que dio inicio al nosotros, la marco nuestros mejores momentos juntos…todo acabara hoy***_ -cerro los ojos para tratar de relajarse, se aferró al micrófono como si su vida dependiera de ello.-

_**-Para no te debes disculpar**_

_**De nada te sirve dudar**_

_**Solo dicta nuestro adiós con los labios de tu boca**_

_**Por qué bien voy a estar.**_

_**-Un último mirar lleno de pasión**_

_**No seré capaz de olvidar tu voz**_

_**De noche me desperté porque te recordé**_

_**Cuando sienta que no pueda más, Te dibujare.**_

_**-Mi ego que no puede vivir sin ti**_

_**Se ha convertido en una obsesión**_

_**Te sientes cansado, todo es por mí**_

_**Ya no siento más tu voz**_

_**Tonta debo ser**_

_**Ya nunca te olvidare**_

_**Pero te fuiste lo se…**_

_**-Si tus ojos, tu nariz, tus labios me demuestran tu amor**_

_**Hará que ya no te pueda olvidar**_

_**Consumido, olvida, sin sentido así queda nuestro amor**_

_**Duele tanto pero debe ser**_

_**Serás parte del ayer…**_

Miro nuevamente al chico, sus ojos estaban llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor. No pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al verlo con esa mirada tan triste, bastante impropia del pervertido, creído y arrogante Aomine Daiki.

_**-Solo te quería mostrar**_

_**Que mi corazón te amaba**_

_**Pero no tuve el valor, y por ello perdí todo**_

_**Y no volverá.**_

_**-Desde hoy te siento tan lejos**_

_**Y tan frágil oigo ya tu corazón**_

_**Me sonríes una vez no logro entender**_

_**Que ignores el final si esta**_

_**Dentro de mí ser.**_

_**-Mi ego que no puede vivir sin ti**_

_**Se ha convertido en una obsesión**_

_**Te sientes cansado, todo es por mí**_

_**Ya no siento más tu voz**_

_**Tonta debo ser**_

_**Ya nunca te olvidare**_

_**Pero te fuiste lo se…**_

_**-Si tus ojos, tu nariz, tus labios me demuestran tu amor**_

_**Hará que ya no te pueda olvidar**_

_**Consumido, olvida, sin sentido así queda nuestro amor**_

_**Duele tanto pero debe ser**_

_**Serás parte del ayer…**_

_**-Esos ojos cielo yo extrañare**_

_**La fragancia de tu respiración**_

_**Te amare, te amare**_

_**Esos besos que por siempre extrañare.**_

_**-Si tus ojos, tu nariz, tus labios me demuestran tu amor**_

_**Hará que ya no te pueda olvidar**_

_**Consumido, olvida, sin sentido así queda nuestro amor**_

_**Duele tanto pero debe ser**_

_**Serás parte del ayer…**_

Entre lágrimas y sentimientos encontrados termino la canción. Mientras todos aclamaban a ambas chicas y pedían otra canción, Tsubasa bajo corriendo del escenario, seguida de Megumi quien gritaba su nombre para que esta la esperara.

Luego de escuchar toda la canción, y darse cuenta que algunas de las partes estaban modificadas por ella, Aomine lo supo: ella lo perdono.

Justo cuando ambas pasaban a su lado el logro mirarla de cerca, ella solo se detuvo en el sitio sin apartar la mirada, la cual estaba llena de dulzura y comprensión. Pero el brillo triste que estos irradiaban no pasó desapercibido ni para los hermanos Kagami ni su gemelo.

-¿Estas segura?, te hice mucho daño, te lastime de una forma bastante estúpida.

-Pero también me hiciste muy feliz Daiki –acaricio dulcemente las mejillas del moreno con las yemas de sus dedos.-

-…Yo aún te –freno sus palabras al ver que las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia nuevamente.-

-No, ya no lo haces. La culpa te hace pensar en algo que ya no existe, porque él se fue la persona que fuiste alguna vez.

-¿El? –Su mirada pasó de tristeza a confusión, ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír.-

-El amor Daiki, el ya no existe entre nosotros…al menos no más allá de una bonita amistad y muchos recuerdos para apreciarlo más en el futuro –se fue dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta ante la madures en las palabras de la chica.-

-Tsubasa…-Hikari miro expectante al menor- ¿vamos por ella Kuroko?

-No –esbozo una leve sonrisa- ella estará bien, créeme.

Mientras tanto afuera del comedor Tsubasa se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín sin despegar la mirada del bello cielo nocturno. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente inevitablemente, las lágrimas no abandonaban sus hermosos ojos celestes.

-_***Si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve siempre fue tuyo, sino lo hace nunca lo fue…**_-sonrió amargamente- _**tenías razón mamá, nada es para siempre***_ -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un roce bastante cálido y suave en sus mejillas.-

-No deberías llorar, ya todo termino ¿verdad? –Alzo la mirada intentando disipar las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Un par de ojos tan intensos como el fuego mismo le dedicaban una mirada bastante tierna, pero aun así podía verse ese toque de preocupación en ellos.-

-Así es, no te preocupes Taiga-kun –sonrió un poco más calmada. Con su mano derecha rozo la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo.-

Un toque sutil, delicado y agradecido. Sentía como el peso de la culpa y su pasado desaparecían, el apoyo del pelirrojo fue de gran ayuda para ella.

-Esa canción… ¿no debería el dedicártela a ti? –Ella hizo un gesto negativo, a lo cual el respondió frunciendo el ceño.-

-Esa canción no es para él, sino para el antiguo Daiki –lo miro con algo de burla- Además, no es propio de ese pervertido andar con esa mueca tan triste y fea ¿no crees? –Se detuvo cuando la gran mano del pelirrojo comenzó a revolver con dulzura sus cabellos.-

-En verdad no eres nada parecida a Kuroko –Una vena comenzó a resaltar en su frente.-

-Para de hacer eso por favor –le dedico aquella amenazante e inexpresiva mirada que, no solo pertenecía a ella, sino también a su extraño hermano.-

-Claro, como quieras –extendió su brazo hasta ella para unir sus puños en señal de aprecio.-

-…_***Puedes ser muy dulce a veces Taiga-kun, eres un gran chico***_ -correspondió el gesto sin dejar de sonreír.-

Quizás solo un gesto, o tal vez una promesa inconsciente que solo llegarían a entender ellos dos.

Solo ellos en su pequeña burbuja de amistad.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fin Del 6º Partido.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ganguro: literalmente rostro negro.<p>

Cancion: EYES, NOSE, LIPS - Tae Yang / Cover español: Yuri Fox (Omar caban)

Gracias por su apoyo, lamento tanto la espera pero tuve muchos problemas familiares estos últimos meses. Mis padres van a divorciarse y he estado única y exclusivamente al pendiente de mi hermanita menor, así que pronto espero continuar con el fic.

¡Nos estamos leyendo! *w*/


	13. Chapter 7: Por Esos Amigos

¡Hola! *w*/

Al fin pude subir otro capitulo =w=, el liceo y mis clases de canto me tienen bastante ocupada TTuTT, realmente no estoy muy segura de como habrá quedado este cap y si les gustara, pero decidí intentarlo. Para este capitulo me inspire en uno de mis fanfics favoritos de fanfiction, se llama "Addicted To You" de la escritora Rasen (es realmente bueno, ademas de muy divertido) Capitulo 42: Dulces Vacaciones Veraniegas (pongo esto ya que no me gustaría que hubiera problemas de ningún tipo)

Este capitulo quiero dedicárselo a:

-Rasen: gracias por tus consejos, de verdad espero mejorar con la ayuda que me diste. Y como ya dije, ¡Amo tus fics!

-Shiga-san: Igual que a Rasen quiero agradecerte los consejos que me diste. Haré todo lo posible para mejorar la calidad de mis fics n_n.

-mugetsu-chan xd: gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que has sido un impulso para mi con tus comentarios desde que comenzaste a leer el fic.

-AliceKuran: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, si te soy honesta Ren es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me recuerda tanto a Takao (amo a Takao *-*) todos me encantan en realidad, pero Ren es idéntica a mi hermanita menor.

-801katychan: ¡Amigaaaa!, espero que te este gustando el fic, muchas de nuestras locuras han inspirado cada uno de los capitulos -w- (al igual que tu fic de utapri XD)

De verdad que sin su apoyo ya no tendría mucha confianza para continuar el fic TTwTT

Bueno, sin mas que acotar les pido se pongan cómodas, compren sus palomitas y disfruten el nuevo Capitulo de _**Kuroko No Basket Doyara Mata Tsubasa.**_

_**Aclaraciones antes del capitulo: **Todo lo que este en cursivas y negritas serán pensamientos, en negritas cursivas y subrayadas serán canciones, diálogos entre comillas serán pensamientos, mencione un poco a Do As Infinity (para el que no sepa quien es puede escuchar como referencia "Dearest" ending de InuYasha) y a Kim Hyun Joong (actor en el dorama "Boys Over Flower"), mención de Ichijou Ryoma - Love Stage!_

**_Advertencias: _**_Lenguaje vulgar, insinuaciones Yaoi (muy poca. Si no te gusta te invito amablemente a esperar el próximo capitulo o simplemente pasar cada una de las partes en las que salga), recuerdos de capítulos anteriores._

* * *

><p>7º PARTIDO: Por Esos Amigos.<p>

* * *

><p>Nueve horas, exactamente nueve horas había pasado en aquel infierno al que fue condenado, por primera vez en toda su vida odiaba con todo el corazón su amada cancha de básquet.<p>

El pobre pelirrojo se hallaba atrapado desde un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, y todo por una extraordinaria tormenta que apareció de la nada.

Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era con las personas con la que estaba condenado a pasar el resto del día o al menos hasta que las lluvias cesaran.

Tras él se encontraban los seis miembros de la generación de los milagros junto a sus respectivos y constantes compañeros. Le hubiese encantado no haber sido tan cabezota he irse con sus compañeros de equipo a explorar el museo dedicado al básquet que estaba cerca de ahí.

Por un lado estaban las estúpidas discusiones con Aomine, luego las constantes "indirectas" por parte de su sombra, el molesto complejo de Emperador del ex capitán de Teiko y las golpizas propinadas a Kise, cortesía de Kasamatsu.

-¿alguien me puede explicar que hacen ustedes aquí? –Les dedico una mirada asesina a todos los presentes- recuerdo llegar al gimnasio SOLO y planeaba volver al ryokan SOLO –recalco con saña- además, ¡¿Por qué estas pegado a mí, Kise?!

-No seas cruel Kagamichii, me dan mucho miedo los rayos –su lloriqueo aumentaron, lo cual solo hizo enojar mucho más a cierto capitán. En cuestión de segundos Kise se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, con Kasamatsu al lado quien solo gritaba insultos al modelo.-

-Hagan silencio –la imponente voz del pelirrojo los hizo caer en un silencio sepulcral- ¿piensan seguir discutiendo aun cuando vamos a estar todo el día aquí? –todos lo miraron incrédulos, no podía ser posible.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Akashi-kun? –Midorima suspiro pesadamente. Se acercó a ellos para mostrarle su celular a Kuroko.-

-Los signos de todos nosotros tienen pronosticado un día de mala suerte, es bastante extraño pero cierto.

-Además, el pronóstico del tiempo para hoy es tormentoso –agrego Takao con un poco de burla.-

-¡Un momento! –todos miraron al peli morado. El chico tenía una expresión demasiado seria para el- Deje mis dulces en la habitación.

-_***¿Es eso lo que le preocupa?***_ -fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes. Luego de unos segundos analizando lo dicho por el peli morado, Taiga pareció reaccionar.-

-¡My food! –Todos lo miraron un tanto confundidos.-

-Kagami-kun para de hablar en inglés, no todos te entienden.

-Shit, ¿What is your problem for me Kuroko?

-Ignórenlo, no está en sus cabales –ajusto sus lentes. Takao trataba de reprimir la risa que amenazaba con salir- Yo por suerte poseo mi objeto de la suerte para compensar un poco mi mala suerte de hoy.

-Shin-chan –le llamo tratando inútilmente no reír.-

-¿Qué quieres Takao?

-Dejaste tu objeto de la suerte en la habitación.

-…-casi instantáneamente el peliverde cayo de rodillas. Takao lo "ayudaba" mientras reía estruendosamente- Finalmente moriré. Mi querida Oha-Asa, fue un honor seguir tus predicciones.

-Shin-chan cálmate, sobreviviste todo el día sin el objeto de la suerte, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

><p>***Kuroko No Basket Doyara Mata Tsubasa***<p>

* * *

><p>En el ryokan la situación era similar a la de los chicos. Al igual que Ren, Tsubasa caminaba de un lado a otro con suma preocupación.<p>

-¡Shin-chan! –La rubia lloraba en una esquina de la habitación- ¡Pobre Shin-chan, dejo su objeto de la suerte! –El objeto de ese día constaba en una hermosa caja de música de color azul rey, tenía un hermoso adorno con la forma de una flor de loto en el centro de esta.-

-Matoi-san deberías calmarte –menciono sin dejar de caminar un lado a otro.-

-Pero si tú estás igual que yo Kuroko-chan –la miro- ¿Qué te preocupa a ti?

-…-se detuvo para mirarla durante unos segundos, soltó la mochila que desde hace un rato llevaba en la mano. Al caer comenzaron a salir paquetes y envases de comida- Taiga-kun dejo su comida.

-No entiendo porque están tan intranquilas, esos idiotas no morirán por estar atrapados en el gimnasio durante hoy –tecleo el portátil durante unos segundos, luego de eso comenzó a reír.-

-¿Qué sucede Hikari? –Kurama se situó detrás de ella para poder mirar el portátil- Mierda, vengan a ver esto.

Las chicas se acercaron hasta ella y dirigieron su mirada al portátil, buscando el objeto del asombro de la pelirroja. Cuando lograron ubicarlo no pudieron evitar reír.

_Takao Kazunari ha actualizado su estado: "Noche de chicos *__ω*__" – __**Con Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya y 9 personas más.**_

_A 50 personas les gusta esto. _

Se miraron entre ellas, en unos cuantos minutos ya todas se hallaban con sus portátiles para revisar su Facebook. Efectivamente, había más de una publicación del pelinegro.

_Takao Kazunari ha subido una nueva foto. – "La crisis de Shin-chan (*w*)" – Con __**Midorima Shintarou**_

_A 150 personas les gusta esto. Ha sido compartido 25 veces._

_**Midorima Shintarou: **__¡Takao, exijo que borres esa foto!_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya: **__Midorima-kun deberías conservar la calma._

_**Matoi Ren: **__Shin-chan aquí tengo tu objeto de la suerte *w*._

_**Kagami Taiga: **__¿Qué es Midorima? ¿Acaso lo dejaste por algo en especial?_

_**Aomine Daiki: **__Eres un idiota Bakagami, obviamente es un consolador._

_**Kise Ryota: **__Midorimachii ¿eso es cierto? _∑(´□` )

_**Murasakibara Atsushi: **__Oh Mido-chin no conocía esa parte tuya._

_**Akashi Seijuro: **__Cálmense todos, Debemos respetar las decisiones de nuestro amigo. En todo caso puedes contar conmigo si necesitas apoyo Shintarou._

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o°: **__Tienes razón Seijuro, prometo apoyarte en caso de que te saquen de casa, querido Shintarou._

_**Kise Ryota: **__Eso es algo extremista Tsubasachii _( '-' )

_**Midorima Shintarou: **__¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! Además, ¡¿Por qué tienes mi objeto de la suerte, Matoi?_

_**Takao Kazunari: **__Que cruel Shin-chan._

_**Matoi Ren: **__Yo solo cuidaba del _(╥﹏╥)

_**Kagami Hikari: **__… ¿es buen momento para preguntar por qué diablos los tengo es Facebook?_

_Kuroko Tsubasa __**o.O(Oficial FB)O.o**__ ha subido una nueva foto. – "Día inolvidable"._

_A 2355 personas les gusta esto. Ha sido compartida 220 veces._

_**Tachibana Megumi:**__ …_

_**Kagami Hikari: **__…Tsubasa ¿esos no son…_

_**Matoi Ren: **__¡D-Do as infinity!_

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__Así es Matoi-san._

_**Kise Ryota:**__ ¿ese otro a tu lado izquierdo no es Ryomachii?_

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__¿Conoces a Ryouma-kun?_

_**Kise Ryota:**__ así es, trabajamos juntos en un comercial de autos._

_**Aida Riko:**__ olviden eso, su nombre de perfil es más importante._

_**Kiyoshi Teppei:**__ Tienes razón, ¿Por qué dice oficial FB?_

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__Esta cuenta es únicamente para mi ámbito laboral. Por aquí me comunico con las disqueras con las que trabajo, además de mis ex compañeros del club de kendo de Teiko._

_**Kiyoshi Teppei:**__ ¿También estabas en kendo?, tengo un amigo el cual sera el próximo capitán del club de Kendo masculino de Seirin._

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__¿De verdad?, invítelo alguna vez al entrenamiento, seria genial poder hablar con él._

_**Akashi Seijuro: **__Pero si es únicamente para tu trabajo ¿Por qué comentaste la foto de Kazunari?_

_**Takao Kazunari: **__Confianzudo _¬¬

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o:**__ Justo en este momento me encuentro arreglando algunos detalles para un nuevo disco con Kym Hyun Jong-san._

_**Kagami Hikari: **__¿Justo ahora?_

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__Si._

_**Akashi Seijuro: **__Te lo perdonare por esta vez Kazunari._

_**Kagami Taiga: **__es increíble pensar que conoces muchas celebridades._

_**Kagami Hikari: **__¿alguien tiene el número del ryokan?_

_**Takao Kazunari: **__yo ¿Por qué?_

_**Kagami Hikari: **__están atacando a Tsubasa._

_**Aomine Daiki: **__¡¿Qué, por qué?!_

_**Kagami Hikari:**__ tratan de quitarle la laptop…esperen, se desmayo._

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ ¡My food Tsubasa!_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:** eso fue en la conversación anterior, Kagami-kun._

_**Murasakibara Atsushi:**__ Tsuba-chin mis dulces._

_**Midorima Shintarou:**__ ¡Mi objeto de la suerte!_

_**Aomine Daiki:**__ ¿soy el único que noto que solo están usando a Tsubasa?_

_Kagami Hikari ha subido una nueva foto – "El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma, y en el caso de ellos también es ciega" – Con__** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga. **_

_A 1200 personas les gusta esto. Ha sido compartida 375 veces._

_**Kise Ryota:**_ O o O_ …_

_**Yukio Kasamatsu:**__ No esperaba esto de ti Kagami, o de ti Aomine._

_**Akashi Seijuro:**__ Tal vez de Kise pero no de ustedes._

_**Himuro Tatsuya:**__ comienzo a replantearme por qué soy tu hermano, Taiga._

_**Murasakibara Atsushi:**__ Muro-chin debo dejar de comer dulces de esta marca, están malos y me causan alucinaciones._

_**Kise Ryota:** ¿Cómo debería tomar eso Akashichii? _(; ´∆`A

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ Tal como suena._

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! _

_**Aomine Daiki:**__ ¡MALDITA BAKAGAMI, BORRA ESO AHORA MISMO!_

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ ¡¿POR QUÉ ESO ESTA EN INTERNET HIKARI?, BORRALO AHORA MISMO! _

_**Kagami Hikari:**__ Eres un muy buen fotógrafo Kuroko, ¿has considerado estudiar fotografía?_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ Gracias Hikari-san, lo mismo me había dicho mi hermana hace un tiempo por lo cual empecé un pequeño curso de fotografía hace unos meses._

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ ¡KUROKO MALDITO, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!_

_**Aomine Daiki:**__ ¡SI SERAS CABRÓN TETSU!_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ ¿esa cita es de Shakespeare?_

_**Kagami Hikari:**__ El mismo, es una de mis favoritas. _

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ "En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el sabe." _

_**Kagami Hikari:**__ esa es hermosa, hablemos por inbox._

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ Con gusto Hikari-san._

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ ¡No nos ignoren!_

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__Daiki me siento profundamente decepcionada de ti, ¿es por eso que terminaste conmigo? ¿Acaso te gustaba otro chico del equipo?_

_**Aomine Daiki:**__ ¡Hey, no inventes locuras!_

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ ¡Bastarda me las vas a pagar!_

_**Midorima Shintarou:**__ ¿olvidan que están en el mismo sitio?_

_**Takao Kazunari:**__ Shin-chan, acabas de condenar a Kuroko-kun._

_**Kurama Otoya:**__ Vaya Kagami, nunca me pareciste ese tipo de persona. Solo puedo desearte que seas feliz de ahora en adelante._

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ ¡Cállate! _

_**Murasakibara Atsushi**__: Por algo decía que su mejor opción era Aka-chin, eres malo Mine-chin._

_**Moriyama Yoshitaka:**__ ¿Alguien menciono a una chica decepcionada?, yo puedo darte consuelo querida Kuroko._

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__Ya no salimos, Moriyama-senpai._

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ creo que ya habíamos tratado ese tema hace dos publicaciones._

_**Akashi Seijuro:**__ concuerdo con ustedes, Kurama y Tetsuya. Como ya había dicho hace dos conversaciones, debemos respetar las decisiones de nuestros amigos._

_**Kise Ryota:**__ ¿Quizás por eso aún falta a los entrenamientos? _(¬‿¬)

_**Momoi Satsuki: **__Últimamente ya no tiene su siesta en la azotea._

_**Aomine Daiki:**__ ¡Satsuki ¿qué te has creído?!_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi:**__ Debemos tomar este tema con madurez. La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad y tampoco un problema mental como para que los discriminemos, lo mejor es apoyarlos en su nuevo estilo de vida._

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ …_

_**Himuro Tatsuya:**__ Eso fue bastante profundo Atsushi._

_**Murasakibara Atsushi:**__ ¿ah, eso? Lo acabo de ver en la tele._

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__No debería preguntar pero, ¿Por qué mi hermano no contesta el teléfono?_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi:**__ Kuro-chin está en el paraíso de los dulces._

_**Izuki Shun:**__ Dulce paraíso del cielo._

_**Hyuuga Junpei:**__ Izuki cállate._

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__¡Hermano no me dejes!_

_**Moriyama Yoshitaka:**__ Yo te consuelo Tsubasa._

_**Yukio Kasamatsu:**__ ¡Ya cállate! _

_**Aomine Daiki:**__ esto es una tortura, ¡BÚSQUENSE UNAS VIDAS!_

_**Midorima Shintarou:**__ ósea que es cierto, Aomine._

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ ¡La estas cagando Ahomine!_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ Jamás había escuchado o visto tantas malas palabras provenientes de ti Kagami-kun._

_**Kise Ryota:**__ Siempre las esperamos de parte de Aominechii. _

_**Tachibana Megumi:**__ Era de esperarse de un ganguro mal hablado como Ahomine _^◡^

_**Aomine Daiki:**__ ¡Que les den a todos ustedes!_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya: **__eso es muy grosero de tu parte Aomine-kun, no debes hablarle así a una dama, ellas tres solo tratan de ser honestas contigo._

_**Kise Ryota:**__ Kurokochii creo el corrector de tu teléfono está fallando, aparte de Tsubasachii y Hikarichii son solo dos chicas. _

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ Déjame corregir….No Kise-kun, esta como lo escribí._

_**Kise Ryota: **__¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso Kurokochii? _∑(´□` )

_**Kuroko Tetsuya: **__Justo lo que estás pensando._

_**Kise Ryota: **__¡Que cruel Kurokochii! _(; ´∆`A

_Akashi Seijuro ha subido un nuevo video. – Con __**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o**__._

_A 500 personas les gusta esto. Ha sido compartido 252 veces._

_**Kise Ryota:**__ Tsubasachii tiene una hermosa voz *w*_

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__¡¿Qué diablos?, Seijuro! Esperaba esto de Ryota, no de ti._

_**Akashi Seijuro:**__ Un gran talento debe de ser conocido por los demás._

_**Kise Ryota: **__¡¿Por qué todos esperan ese tipo de cosas de mi parte?! _(╥﹏╥)

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ por obvias razones._

_**Kise Ryota:**__ ¿por qué me odias Kurokochii? _(; ´∆`A

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ La última vez que te escuche cantar fue en el cumpleaños de Aomine-kun._

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__es cierto, pensé que lo habían olvidado._

_**Akashi Seijuro:**__ lo bueno no se olvida._

_**Aomine Daiki:**__ Akashi tiene Razón, fue un día MUY satisfactorio._

_**Kuroko Tsubasa o.O(Oficial FB)O.o: **__…_

_**Kise Ryota: **__¡Aominechii!_

_**Tachibana Megumi: **__¡Eres un maldito pervertido Aomine!_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra "Satisfactorio"_

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ …_

_**Kagami Hikari:**__ vamos Taiga, no debes estar celoso de Tsubasa, Daiki ya te ama._

_**Aomine Daiki:**__ ¡Eso fue en la conversación anterior!_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ Por favor Kagami-kun, no intentes nada con mi hermana estando con Aomine-kun._

_**Kagami Taiga:**__ ¡¿Por qué me atacas Kuroko?!_

_**Momoi Satsuki: **__Kagamin esta celoso._

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ Kagami-kun eres despreciable, ya no seré tu sombra._

_**Kagami Taiga: **__¡¿Y ahora porque?! _

_**Kuroko Tetsuya:**__ como ya le dije a Kise-kun, por obvias razones. _

_**Kagami Hikari: **__Creo prudente comunicarles a los 7 idiotas que se encuentran atrapados que por si no se dieron cuenta, el gimnasio cuenta con un pasillo completamente techado que se conecta con las instalaciones del Ryokan. _

_**Midorima Shintarou: …**_

_**Kagami Taiga: …**_

_**Kagami Hikari: **__¡Ah!, y que Kuroko y Akashi están aquí en la habitación con nosotras desde la primera publicación, buenas noches._

_**Aomine Daiki: **__¡Son unos bastardos, Tetsu y Akashi!_

_**Kagami Taiga: **__ya verán como los destruiremos._

_**-5 minutos después- **_

-Vuelvan aquí, LOS APLASTARE –Grito por tercera vez esa noche.-

En la puerta del jardín del Ryokan, Kise y las chicas observaban con tranquilidad la tonta, y un tanto graciosa, escena que se había desarrollado. Cortesía de los chicos claro está.

Hikari y Kuroko eran los que encabezaban el "grupo de carreras", huyendo por sus vidas. Justo detrás de ellos estaban Kagami y Aomine, quienes trataban desesperadamente de asesinar a los chicos, aunque también huían del resto de los jugadores de la generación de los milagros.

-¡Si serás cabrón Tetsu! –El moreno lanzaba ese y muchos más comentarios "sutiles" al peli celeste.-

-¡¿Algo que decir antes de morir, hermanita?! –Grito a punto de alcanzarla. La chica lo miro sin detenerse, con una sonrisa socarrona.-

-Sí, Nigou parece quererte mucho, hermanito –El pelirrojo palideció al escuchar esas palabras. La respiración en su pierna solo confirmo la "gravedad" de su situación.-

Poco a poco se detuvo, sus ojos se dilataron lo suficiente como para darle tiempo de escapar a ambos chicos. Segundos después el pelirrojo comenzó a correr, huir, del can.

Justo en ese momento ya estaban próximos a ellos el resto de los chicos. Midorima emanaba un aura lo suficientemente intimidante como para hacer que Nigou también huyera despavorido.

-¡AOMINE Y KAGAMI, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! –El peliverde corría tras ambos chicos, tratando de no dejar caer su valiosa carga. En sus manos descansaba lo que alguna vez fue el objeto de la suerte del escolta de Shutoku.-

-¡Vuelvan acá, Taiga y Daiki! –Mientras, Akashi lanzaba sus tijeras sin cesar de forma "inofensiva"- ¡No dejes que escapen Atsushi!

-Claro Aka-chin –su mirada se tornó seria- ¡LOS APLASTARE GUSANOS!

Tsubasa soltó un pesado suspiro sin dejar de mirar la escena

-Hikari-san y Tetsuya solo saben meterse en problemas –sonrió, no cambiaría esos momentos por nada del mundo.-

* * *

><p>***Kuroko No Basket Doyara Mata Tsubasa***<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Shin-chan! –Miro en dirección a dónde provenía la voz. Ren corría hacia el con una gran sonrisa y una caja en sus manos.-<p>

-¿Qué quieres Matoi? –Se sentó junto a él, ignorando su pregunta. Dejo la caja sobre las piernas del chico-

-Quizás no sea mucho, pero espero que pueda servirte el resto del día, así que ábrelo –La miro durante unos minutos, pero finalmente obedeció.-

En su interior se encontraba una pequeña cajita musical azul cielo, tenía la forma de una flor de loto, sin embargo, esta tenía grabado el nombre de la chica en la parte superior, al igual que una cita de Shakespeare.

"_El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma" W.S_

-Oha-asa no especifico que tono de azul tenía que ser, así que espero que te ayude –esbozo una sonrisa.-

-Esto… ¿es tuyo? ¿Por qué me lo das? –Ella tomo la caja entre sus manos, le dedicaba una mirada llena de nostalgia.-

-Me la dio una abuela cuando era niña. Ella ya murió, por eso cuido tanto de ella –la coloco entre las manos del chico para después levantarse- Quiero que la tengas tu Shin-chan –dicho eso comenzó a caminar en dirección al ryokan.-

-…Ren –ella lo miro un tanto sorprendida- Gracias –ella sonrió.-

-Por nada, Shintarou-kun.

* * *

><p>¡Al fin!, bien espero que en verdad les guste (estoy indecisa con este capitulo) espero con ansias sus reviews.<p>

¡Nos estamos leyendo! *w*/


	14. Declaracion

Hola, Soy Kuroko Tsubasa y hoy quiero hablarles sobre el reciente tema del paro de Fanfickers.

Como muchos han podido ver no solo en fanfiction, sino en muchas paginas mas, comenzo lo que ya fue calificado como "Conciencia del Lector", pero yo lo considero mas como un modo de hacerles ver que nosotros también merecemos un poquito de aprecio.

Muchas y muchos de los escritores que estamos en fanfiction lidiamos constantemente con el temor de saber si les gustaran o no nuestros fics, a pesar de que los hacemos con mucho amor. Estoy de acuerdo con eso de que la gente comenta lo que le gusta y no les aburre, yo también lo hago, el contador de visitas no es algo que deba tomarse mucho en cuenta, sin embargo, ¿que pasa con el contador de seguidores? ¿y el de favoritos?, si esos contadores aumentan es porque hay gente a la que les gusta nuestras historias, las aprecian.

Yo como Fanficker y también lectora concuerdo con que es bastante desmotivador ver el contador de visitas, favoritos y de seguidores pero no ver ni un solo comentario. Nosotros escribimos cada uno de nuestros fics con mucho amor y dedicación, arriesgándonos a las buenas y malas criticas de los lectores, compartiendo una historia con el miedo de que no guste y con la esperanza de que algún día seamos excelentes escritores. Amo escribir fanfics, en especial de Kuroko no basket y Sakura card captor, simplemente los amo, pero a veces me desmotiva no ver nada de nada, ni siquiera señales de humo, por eso pienso que los lectores deberían tomar un poco de conciencia, un review no toma mas de 5 minutos, con un simple "síguelo" es mas que suficiente. Yo por mi parte continuare con el próximo capitulo de mi fanfic, pero si no veo comentarios me uniré al paro, amo escribir, pero no me sale nada sin motivación.

Quisiera saber su opinión sobre esto, todos tenemos derecho a opinar (pero sin ofensas)

¡Nos estamos leyendo! *0*/


	15. Chapter 8: Increible pero cierto

Bieeeeeeeeen, todo lo que quiero expresarles lo pondré al final del capitulo, asi que sin mas, disfruten el capitulo 8 n_n

* * *

><p>8º PARTIDO: Increíble pero cierto.<p>

* * *

><p>(Tsubasa Pov)<p>

Bien, creo que es la segunda vez que me encuentro en esta situación tan incómoda, aunque la persona frente a mi es totalmente diferente a la anterior.

No sé si comí muchos dulces junto a Atsushi anoche o el hecho de que acabo de despertar y aun no espabilo, pero esta escena se me hace bastante familiar, casi como un Deja Vu.

Sin lugar a dudas esto debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?

-No quiero sonar presumida, y mucho menos arrogante, pero… ¿podrías repetirlo?, creo haber escuchado mal –Nuevamente pareció tratar de reunir el valor suficiente para hablar. Sus mejillas ya no poseían un leve color rosa, no, ahora eran tan rojas como el cabello de Hikari.-

-Tsubasa Kurokochii, ¡Ten una cita conmigo por favor! –grito finalmente. No pude evitar enternecerme ante la imagen que mostraba Ryota.-

A mis espaldas, la mirada atónita de Megumi-senpai, Daiki, Taiga y mi hermano, lograron advertirme de su presencia, y por lo tanto, también del peligro.

-¡¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO?! –Tape mis oídos con la almohada que traía en mis manos, el grito de esos tres y la fiera mirada de Tetsuya era peor que escuchar al mismo Ryota hablar de sus sesiones de fotos- ¡No ira!

-Daiki, Megumi, Taiga-kun, si voy o no –me gire para dedicarles la mirada más inexpresiva que me salió- No es SU problema, es MI problema.

Mis palabras parecieron funcionar, casi de forma mecánica los tres retrocedieron, incluso Tetsuya, que estaba a punto de hablar. Intimido más de lo que creía, es eso o las "disimuladas" señas que Hikari les hace a los chicos. Me centre nuevamente en Ryota, el pobre estaba sonrojado a mas no poder, la mirada de ese grupo no le ayuda en nada.

-Muy bien, tengamos una cita –su mirada y la de los demás delato su sorpresa.-

-¡¿Enserio?! –sus ojos parecieron brillar. A pesar de todo Ryota es mi mejor amigo- ¡Gracias Tsubasachii, te prometo que no te arrepentirás! –Sonrió- ¿puede ser hoy mismo?

-Claro, dentro de…-mire el reloj de pared que había en el pasillo- ¿dos horas?

-Si, nos vemos en el lobby –se acercó y beso mi mejilla antes de desaparecer en los pasillos del segundo piso, quizás no sea tan malo.-

-Ahora ustedes –me gire hacia mi habitación, increíblemente ninguno de ellos estaba, se habían evaporado- cobardes –bufe a la vez que entraba de nuevo a la recamara, quizás pueda dormir una hora más.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bostezó por décima vez, gracias al trio de idiotas con el que compartía habitación no había podido seguir con su siesta, aunque la culpa también la tenía la anormal amiga de su sombra.<p>

La tensión se percibía en todo el gimnasio, sobre todo de parte de la luz y sombra de Seirin. Kagami caminaba de un lado a otro, tal cual como un tigre enjaulado, Kuroko tenía el libro al revés, Aomine no paraba de hacer tiros, sin encestar ni uno de ellos, Megumi por su parte no paraba de murmurar cosas en voz baja.

Y eso la estaba hartando.

-¡¿Sera que puedes quedarte quieto de una jodida vez?, me estas mareando! – Miro a su hermano, el cual le dedico una mirada llena de frustración.-

-¡No puede ir a esa cita, es Kise! –El rechinido de los tenis de Aomine resonaron por todo el gimnasio, sacando de quicio a los demás- ¡Deja eso maldita sea! –el moreno solo atino a lanzar el balón al pelirrojo.-

-¡¿Por qué no paras tú, Bakagami?!

-¡Cállense los dos! –Megumi se unió a la "pequeña" riña de ambos chicos- Debe de haber una forma para evitar que valla a esa cita.

-¿Es que acaso están locos? –cerro de golpe el libro, a la vez que retiraba sus lentes- Taiga, tienes un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de evitar esa cita –el pelirrojo sonrió.-

-¿Lo ven?, déjenmelo a mí.

-Pero, también tienes un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de ser descubierto y que Tsubasa te odie a ti y a tu grupo de inútiles –desvío la mirada hacia el peli celeste- sin ofender, Kuroko.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír fuertemente ante la horrorizada expresión de su hermano. Megumi y Aomine por su parte solo bufaron con molestia.

-Eres un tonto Bakagami –Ambos chicos se sorprendieron por haber coincidido en sus palabras –no repitas lo mismo que yo –fruncieron el ceño- ¡Que te calles!

-Vaya, Tachibana y Ahomine parecen tener más en común de lo que creen –sonrió complacida ante el gesto asqueado de ambos chicos- pero lamentablemente ninguno podría evitar que Tsubasa ponga un pie fuera de este lugar junto a Kise, es igual o más terca que ustedes.

-Entonces, solo queda una opción –todos dirigieron la mirada al peli celeste. Hikari no sabía si estaba imaginándolo o no, pero a pesar de que el chico mantenía aquel inexpresivo rostro, pudo notar la "leve" emoción en sus ojos.-

-¿y esa es…?- pregunto con cierto temor, aunque quizás no debió hacerlo.-

-Los seguiremos.

-¡¿Qué?! –soltó el libro de golpe. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Kuroko había sido secuestrado por extraterrestres la noche anterior, eso es debía ser eso, ¿cierto?- ¡¿ustedes van a apoyar esto?!

Para su sorpresa, los demás parecían apoyar la idea del chico, pues ya se hallaban planeando cada una de las estrategias que usarían ese día. La seriedad en sus rostros era bastante similar a cuando estaban en algún partido, aunque también podía deberse a aquellas sonrisas retorcidas que poseían.

No sabía si apoyarlos o simplemente debía contarle a su sombra los planes siniestros que tenían su hermano y sus amigos. Quizás debió decidirse rápidamente, pues cuando se dio cuenta ya era arrastrada por su hermano y Aomine hacia lo que quizás seria, el infierno en la tierra.

-Tsubasa va a enfadarse si nos descubre.

-No lo hará –la sonrisa, ya bastante retorcida de Megumi, la hizo temblar, quizás porque en cierta forma, le recordaba a ciertos senpai de su equipo.-

-_***Creo que debo replantearme la idea de cambiar de equipo* **_-suspiro- _***eso si aún no es muy tarde para ello*.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***<strong>_

* * *

><p>La peli fresa podía divisar a la chica fantasma y al modelo desde una de las tiendas de aquel centro comercial. Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, muy quitaditos de pena, siempre sin dejar de charlar y sonreír amenamente.<p>

Y eso los cabreaba más cada segundo.

-Aquí fashion girl, puedo verlos caminar por el primer piso, ¿alguien me escucha?

-Casper al habla, están entrando al café cerca de la tienda de revistas donde esta Hikari-san, creo que se llama Coffe Paradise. No se han percatado de nuestra presencia –suspiro aliviado- ¿Me copian Tigers?

-¡Tiger y una mierda, habla Hikari! –La pelirroja ya se encontraba bastante mosqueada con el hecho de tener que participar en esa tontería como para soportar esos molestos apodos- ¿Por qué no detenernos ahora?, aún podemos salir ilesos –la molestia creció al escuchar la risa de los demás a través del pequeño radio inalámbrico.-

-Prepárate Kagami-chan, es tu turno –se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la chica justo detrás de ella- ya arregle todo, no debes preocuparte por eso –señalo el bolso que traía en sus manos.-

-Pero…-la gélida mirada que le ofrecían los recién llegados logro callarla al instante. De mala gana le arrebató el bolso a la chica- como los odio.

-Sabes que no es cierto –sonrió al ver como la chica entraba al baño, sin dejar de mostrarle el dedo medio- es una chica bastante peculiar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Con que era eso –suspiro un tanto aliviada.-<p>

-¿No te gustaba la idea Tsubasachii? –un ligero puchero adorno el rostro del chico. Verlo así les saco a ambos una que otra sonrisa.-

-No es eso, siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo Ryota, es solo que se me hacía raro retomar este tema.

-¡No, claro que no! –su blanca piel había pasado a un rojizo- en verdad te quise mucho en su momento, pero esto es…

-¿Diferente? –El rubio sonrió, su mirada fija en la ventana.-

-Si –poso su mano en el cristal, como si anhelase tocar el hermoso mar que podía divisar desde aquella parte del café.-

-Pues bien, tienes todo mi apoyo –tomo la mano del rubio en un gesto cariñoso.-

-Gracias Tsubasachii.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿Qué no sabe que Ryo-chan es mío? -Ambos rieron.-

Quizás nadie lo notara, tal era su imaginación, pero su gran y amado amigo Ryota tenía la mirada de un hombre totalmente enamorado.

Lo sabía, desde que se conocieron se dieron cuenta de que tenían una conexión especial. Nunca habían podido existir secretos entre ellos, eran un Libro abierto el uno para el otro.

Adoraba a sus amigos, pues a diferencia de su hermano, ella tenía mejor relación con los ases de Kaijo y Shuutoku, ambos siempre habían demostrado ser sus amigos incondicionales en todo momento.

-Su nombre es Thalia, Jackson Thalia –Una enorme nostalgia podía reflejarse en sus ojos- nos conocimos en una playa en Okinawa. Junto con otros modelos de la agencia habíamos viajamos hasta allá por unas cuantas sesiones de fotos, fue allí cuando la vi –esbozo una sonrisa algo avergonzada- Los chicos y yo apostamos a que lograría que me "enseñara" a nadar en ese mes ya que decían que no podría lograr que siquiera me hablara.

-Pero…-sonrió al verlo suspirar.-

-Nada resulto, no importa lo que hiciera, Thalia no me hacía caso. Pero todo eso cambio el día que tuve que volver a casa…-de un momento a otro volvió a sonrojarse.-

-Adivino, le confesaste tus sentimientos o algo por el estilo.

-E-en realidad –comenzó a reír con nerviosismo- n-nos besamos.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Sonrió hasta el límite- ¡¿Qué paso luego?!

-El tren partió, no me dio tiempo de nada –hubo un silencio bastante incomodo durante unos minutos, la chica trataba de analizar lo dicho por su rubio amigo.-

-Es decir… ¿fue un beso por la ventana…del tren? –el chico asintió- Wow…y yo que pensaba que solo ocurría en los libros de Tetsu.

-Lo sé –suspiro por décima vez ese día- el problema es que va a mudarse a Tokyo para trabajar en la nueva sede del Maid Café en el que trabaja, estudiara en Seirin –aclaro un poco la garganta- no sé cómo decirle lo que siento.

-Un tema difícil... ¿Qué pasa si no te corresponde?

-Me gustaría conservar su amistad –sonrió amargamente.-

-Bien –cerro el menú- está decidido, a partir de ahora me llamaras Thalia durante todo el día, tendremos varias citas de práctica hasta el día de su llegada.

-Tsubasachii…-sonrió bastante conmovido- ¡Gracias! –abrazo a la chica eufóricamente, no sabía cómo agradecerle todo lo que haría por él. Ella por su parte correspondió el abrazo con una leve sonrisa.-

-¿Qué tal si ordenamos? –Ryota asintió y volvió a su puesto, aun sin dejar de sonreír tontamente.-

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>¨5 Minutos antes  Barra de comida del Coffe Paradise¨_**

* * *

><p>-Te ves muy bien Hikari-Kun –la mencionada no quería escuchar nada más, estaba segura que si seguía junto a ese grupo terminaría asesinando a alguien.-<p>

-Mejor cállate –trato de dirigirle la mirada más gélida que pudo, aunque parecía no surtir efecto en el inexpresivo chico- no iré a ninguna parte vestida así.

-¡Pero Kagami, te toca ir! –Sonrió complacida al ver a la chica con aquel notable tic en el ojo, podía sentir su amenazante aura como si estuviera junto a ella.-

Hikari vestía el uniforme de la cafetería, pero ese no era el motivo de su molestia, no, este era el hecho de que la peli fresa era totalmente consiente de que en esa cafetería solo trabajaban hombres. Por lo cual todo se resumía a tres palabras: uniforme de hombre.

Portaba una camisa blanca de mangas tres cuartos con un sencillo delantal verde que iba desde sus hombros hasta las rodillas, el pantalón negro le quedaba de maravilla, justo a la medida. Sus zapatos converse negros no parecieron alterar la sencilla elegancia de aquel uniforme, al contrario, le daban un toque de lo más atractivo y juvenil.

Era el chico ideal, y eso es lo que más la enojaba. Por su parte su cabello había sido cubierto con una peluca rojiza bastante corta que combinaba perfectamente con sus singulares cejas y las lentillas grisáceas que llevaba.

_**-*Maldita herencia familiar, bastardo el día en que los genes de mi padre intervinieron* -**_Bufo completamente molesta.-

-Pero si te ves excelente, Ka-ga-mi-kun.

-¡Pero si me parezco a Taiga! –Frunció el ceño aún más, si es que eso era posible, el parecido con su hermano era enorme- ¿no hay una peluca de otro color?

-No puedo darte otra, ¿Qué haríamos con tus…excéntricas cejas? –ambos rieron por lo bajo, logrando cabrearla aún más.-

-Que les den a todos ustedes bastardos, me las pagaran –de mala gana tomo la libreta y la guardo en el bolsillo de su delantal, no era la primera vez que seguía a alguien en una cita, pero aquella vez estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la mesa donde estaban su sombra y el modelo, encontrándose una escena bastante peculiar.-

-¿Pasa algo Hikari-kun?

-Oh, es una muy bonita escena, ¿no creen? –Agrego con saña.-

Todos miraron estupefactos la escena ante ellos, una en la que Tsubasa era abrazada por el rubio sin pudor alguno. Pero lo más sorprendente no era eso, era que la chica correspondía el abrazo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, como si lo disfrutara.

-Hikari-kun, nos toca –al igual que horas antes, el peli celeste desprendía un aura bastante intimidante, muy similar a la del mismísimo Akashi Seijuro.-

-Claro…-pudo notar que el chico llevaba puesta unas lentillas color verde y una peluca castaña para disimular un poco su apariencia- no pareces tú, Tetsuya-kun.

-No soy Tetsuya, soy Yamamoto Akira, un estudiante de la secundaria Teiko.

-_***Es en extremo sobreprotector* **_-Observo como el chico sombra se acercaba a la pareja.-

-Buenos días, siento molestarlos –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿eres Kise Ryota?

-Sí, así es –el modelo correspondió el gesto del "desconocido" chico.-

-¡Es genial, soy un gran fan suyo Kise-senpai!, ¿podría darme su autógrafo? –Coloco una pequeña libreta y una pluma en la mesa.-

-_***¡¿Un gran fan?!* **_- ese fue el pensamiento general de aquel grupo de "amigos".-

-Por supuesto –tomo los objetos y comenzó con su labor- ¿Para quién es?

-Yamamoto Akira –la chica reacciono inmediatamente.-

-¿Akira-kun? –Sonrió- cuanto tiempo, la última vez que te vi fue en california.

Y fue en ese momento en que se percataron, de que todo el teatro hecho por el chico sombra se iba a ir al carajo, ¿en verdad conocía a un tal Akira Yamamoto?

-¿T-Tsubasa-chan? –El inexpresivo chico comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, ¿Por qué de tantos nombres tuvo que escoger justo ese?-

-¿Cómo carajo fue que a Tetsu se le ocurrió ese nombre? –el moreno comenzaba a lamentar haberse unido al complot.-

-Pues…

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Debemos ser precavidos, así que lleven todo lo necesario –asintieron y comenzaron a buscar entre sus cosas algún objeto de utilidad para su misión.-**_

_**-Tachibana-san, ¿podría alcanzarme esa camisa? **_

_**-Claro Kuroko-kun –se acercó hacia el armario que los gemelos compartían- ¿la de rayas?**_

_**-Esa misma.**_

_**-Bien –al tomar la camisa un pequeño libro callo en el pie de la chica- … ¿es uno de tus libros? –Tomo el libro.-**_

_**-mmm, no lo reconozco –abrió el libro, descubriendo un dato bastante interesante- es un anuario, pero está en inglés.**_

_**-Supongo que es de alguno de los hermanos Kagami –se encogió de hombros sin dejar de ojear las fotos- oh, parece que había otro chico japonés en su clase.**_

_**-Yamamoto Akira, es un nombre bastante común por aquí.**_

_**-Quizás, mejor démonos prisa –siguiendo las órdenes de la chica, todos salieron de la habitación.-**_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Espera, ¿era un cuaderno azul oscuro con letras doradas –la chica asintió- son unos tontos, ese es el anuario de Tsubasa.

-¡¿Qué?! –bufo un tanto frustrada- Kagami-chan, ¿no pudiste decirlo antes?

-¡No soy adivina! –Posaron nuevamente su mirada en el par de hermanos.-

-Oh Tsubasa Kuroko –suspiro- siento esto, es que…-trato desesperadamente de inventar una excusa creíble- yo…tengo lagunas mentales.

La pareja lo miro un tanto confundidos, ¿lagunas mentales? ¿Cómo era que recordaba el nombre de la chica?

-Debemos salvarlo –empujo a la pelirroja- es tu turno Bakagami

-¡¿Quién te has creído Ahomine?! –Luego de golpear al moreno, avanzo rápidamente hacia la mesa.-

-B-buenos días, bienvenidos a Coffe Paradise. Mi nombre es Yukio y seré su mesero.

-¡Oh, se llama igual que Kasamatsu-senpai!

-_***¡¿Pero qué mierda nos pasa hoy?!***_ -fue el pensamiento de aquel grupo.-

-No sé de quién habla, pero bueno –aclaro su garganta.-

-B-bueno, yo ya me voy. Fue un placer verte de nuevo…o algo así –con unas cuantas reverencias, el 11 de Seirin finalmente huyo de la incómoda situación.-

-Eso fue algo…raro. Pero bueno, ¿Qué quieres comer Tsubasachii?

-Pues, ¿de qué trata el especial pantera? –la pelirroja palideció, no esperaba que preguntara por los especiales.-

-P-pues, e-es…

-Consiste en un pastel de chocolate con una leve cubierta de salsa moras azules, con un toque levemente ácido pero agradable –un poco dudosa se giró para encarar al dueño de tan conocida voz- un batido de fresa con un poco de helado de vainilla en la superficie de la misma, y un pie de manzana –El segundo as de Yosen se encontraba justo junto a ella con el mismo uniforme.-

-_***¡¿Tatsuya?!* **_

-Wow, son muchas cosas, todos son platillos fuertes –lo miro un tanto asombrada.-

-Como la pantera –el pelinegro sonrió amablemente- Discúlpenlo, apenas comenzó hoy.

-No se preocupen, pediremos un especial pantera para ambos –aun sin salir del shock, la pelirroja escribió la orden en la libreta y se retiró junto al chico.-

-G-gracias por la ayuda –desvió la mirada.-

-No es nada, pero no esperaba verte aquí Hikari –La mencionada se quedó completamente muda, ¿la había reconocido?-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Estas –apunto a las cejas de la chica- solo se las he visto a tres personas en todo el mundo –ambos rieron, aligerando el ambiente.-

-Siento esto, me vi involucrada sin querer –suspiro.-

-Creo que si me lo cuentas quizás pueda ayudarte.

-es un poco largo de explicar.

-¿Y qué esperas?, tenemos tiempo mientras esta lista la orden.

-…De acuerdo, pero luego de eso, requiero tu ayuda para detener esta tontería y que Tsubasa no se enoje conmigo después.

-Soy todo oídos –Sonrió complacida. En verdad quería a ese chico, siempre sacándola de problemas, siempre brindándole su apoyo.-

-_***Siempre haciéndome sentir feliz***_-Sonrió bobamente, no podía dejar de mirar la hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba el pelinegro-_** *después de todo, Tatsuya es mi persona más importante***_

-¿Vamos a la sala de empleados? –extendió su mano hacia ella, la cual tomo gustosa.-

_**-**_Claro –su rostro tomo un leve tono carmesí- _***Después de todo… es el chico del que me enamore***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa  Fin del 8º PARTIDO*****_

* * *

><p>¡Dios, senti que pasaron años desde la ultima vez que tuve internet! TTwTT, esta pobre cristiana (mentira XD) ya no puede con su alma.<p>

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que subi un cap, llevo ya un buen tiempo sin internet, trate de ir a un cyber pero los generales espartanos (entiendase por padres XD) me quitaron mis pocos fondos QoQ.

Ya me he puesto en marcha con el siguiente cap, asi que aspiro tenerlo listo la proxima semana.

Como siempre, quiero dedicarles este cap a: AliceKuran, Monkey D. Ivy, mugetsu-chan xd, Rasen, Shiga san, Kuro no raven, .9, .chin.9 (el primer comentario de mi fic QwQ), y a mi gran amiga 801katychan (has vivido conmigo mi sufrimiento sin internet XD).

¡Nos estamos Leyendo! *0*/ (extrañe esto TTwTT)


	16. Para mis lectoras

Hola de nuevo a todas mis lectoras que siempre me apoyan. Quería pedirles como un favor personal que por favor me apoyen en esta nueva etapa de mi carrera musical: el reality de canto **"La Voz Kids Margarita"**

¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?, fácil. Los links a los cuales deben ingresar esta en mi perfil de fanfiction. La página del reality en el que participo es **La Voz Kids Margarita**. Para Apoyarme debes dar like a la página, también "LIKE" y comentar cada uno de los audios donde salga el nombre _**Amaloa**_, así ya estarás ayudándome en esta hermosa experiencia. No olvides compartirlo n_n.

si no eres de Venezuela o no resides en margarita, puedes escucharlo a través de Radio Reina 96.7 Online, pero si resides en margarita puedes escuchar el programa en Reina 96.7 FM.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero aparecer dentro de poco con un nuevo capitulo n_n

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
